Secrets of the Queen and the Sage
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: When Murata makes a sly plan for every noble in the Great Demon Kingdom and their allies to watch how Yuuri lives her life on Earth, secrets are revealed, topics are opened up, and everyone finally gets to open up with each other. Rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Yuuri!" Wolfram opened the doors to his bedroom, looking for his fiancée. Once he entered, he found her frantically drying her long, black hair in front of her vanity table with a brush. "Yuuri, we are about to leave. Why are you still drying your hair?" He sighed, walking over to the table and taking the damp towel. He covers her head with it and starts ruffling it around in an attempt to speed up the process.

Yuuri looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry. Greta and I were playing around in the bath and we lost track of time," she answered. "She's probably either drying her hair or packing as we speak." He extended his hand in front of her, indicating to the brush she was still holding. She handed it to him and he started brushing her hair - something he has happily gotten used to doing.

Five minutes later, Greta walks into the room, her hair wet like Yuuri's. She was holding a little bag containing a stuffed animal, a book, and some clothes for the journey. Holding her hand was Doria, one of the maids. On her other hand, was Greta's trunk. "Your Majesty; Your Highness," she bowed. "I will be taking the princess to the carriage where the others are already waiting." She let the princess wave goodbye to her mother and her fiancé before closing the door.

Wolfram puts down the brush on the vanity table and kisses the top of her head. He then picks up Yuuri's trunk at the foot of their bed. "You're going to have to dry your hair in the carriage. We can't let them wait for us any longer; mother will probably throw a fit! Ever since this trip was planned, she has been excited to see Raven! Not only that, but I would rather get this trip over with than prolong the agony of seeing my uncle."

"Agreed," Yuuri replied. She quickly braided her hair into a fishtail and neatened her clothing to look presentable. Once finished, she kissed Wolfram's cheek and took his free hand. Together, they walked down to the courtyard where the rest of their party was waiting.

* * *

"Well it's about time, you love birds!" Yozak laughed, opening the door once he spotted the royal couple. "What kept you two busy, eh?" He winked, laughing even harder, earning himself an elbow to the side from his captain.

"Yozak…" Conrart groaned, rubbing his forehead. It had only been a month since Yuuri and Wolfram had formalised their engagement. The idea of his goddaughter and little brother together is secretly something he is still getting used to. He would also rather not hear any improper jokes about the two of them, as much as possible.

Wolfram handed Yuuri's trunk to a soldier before turning to Yozak. "You're just jealous because I have someone to keep me busy," he smirked.

Yuuri rolled her eyes as one of the soldiers brought Ao, her horse, to her. Wolfram helped her up on her horse before getting on his own. Yuuri took a glance at him. Since the time she arrived, which was over a year ago, Wolfram had gotten taller and more muscular. In a few years, Wolfram probably won't look as feminine as he currently does, which comforts her. It made her insecure sometimes to think her fiancé would appear more feminine than her. It's not that she doesn't want him to be more feminine or even as feminine than her, it was just something that made her conscious about herself.

She arranged her position on her horse and caressed him lovingly. When she had first started riding, it had been uncomfortable for her bottom. Now that she's used to it, she tries to ride him every available chance she gets! Unfortunately for her, Gwendal and Conrart allow her to ride on Ao until a certain area. Once there, she must transfer to the uncomfortable safety of the carriage.

"Are we finally ready to go?" Gwendal called out, already in a bad mood. He glanced around to see the status for himself. He saw his mother, His Eminence, Anissina, and Greta inside the carriage. Her Majesty, his brothers, Gunter, and Yozak were on their horses. Their accompanying soldiers were also ready on their respective horses.

"Yes, brother. We are." Conrart replied.

Gwendal nodded in acknowledgement. "We're off!"

* * *

The trip to the Spitzweg lands was, fortunately, not that long. The Spitzweg territory was not that far to begin with, which was a relief to Yuuri. She had lost count of the amount of times she shifted in her seat once her bottom started aching.

They had stopped at least twice during the journey to let the horses rest and to have some lunch and snacks. The time they spent on their rests was a major relief to Yuuri, for she was able to stretch. It also enabled her to spend some time reading to her adopted daughter, Greta. The moment they would stop for a break, Yuuri would find a tree for the both of them to sit under to read.

Wolfram was busy helping out with the horses when he heard two familiar giggles. He turned towards the two girls hiding from the glares of the sun under the shade of a tree. Seeing Greta and Wolfram with a book in-between him warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. Whenever Yuuri would read to Greta, Wolfram would think of every excuse in the world to skip his duties to watch them. He loved seeing the wonder in Greta's eyes whenever she would read, or when someone would tell her a story. He also especially loved how happy it made Yuuri to bring out that wonder in Greta. When he would watch mother and daughter laugh or cry, it made him wonder just what he did to deserve this happiness.

"Cherish it."

He stared at his older brother, who had suddenly appeared at his side. "Huh?"

"You were wondering about what you did to deserve them, weren't you?" His oldest brother had joined Conrart in confusing him.

"What do you mean?" He turned away from him and crossed his arms with a "hmph!". He didn't want to let them know their guess was right. It was bad enough that Yuuri had hurt his pride when she made him fall for her, but now his brothers too? Shinou help him.

"You have this look that you make. It usually indicates that you are thinking about Yuuri," Conrart smiled. All three of them were staring at the young woman in question now, thinking about how she changed their lives for the better.

Wolfram sighed. "When an amazing girl such as her tells you she loves you, you would understand just why I'm so baffled." He continued to gaze at her, thinking about just what happened to make her change her mind about his feelings for him.

* * *

 _To the delight of everyone, Yuuri had finally figured out how to travel between worlds. Even without The Sage's help, she is still able to land on her destination. It took her a few travels to get it right, but practicing wouldn't have done a thing. Ever since her powers returned, she seemed to have grown stronger. She seemed to have even better control of her Maryoku as well. It was certainly something to be proud of._

 _It has been a few weeks since the whole fiasco with Sara and Alazon. A messenger pigeon arrived a few days ago from Sara. It brought two letters: the first was a thank you letter from himself and his people. The second, no one knows. It indicated that it was for Yuuri's eyes only, and she has refused to speak about it. Wolfram has tried looking for it, but to no success. He has concluded that she either burned it, or hid it well. He and the others also tried asking The Sage about it, and even he wouldn't utter a single word. 'He obviously knows' , Wolfram thought. The maids have seen them having constant solemn discussions ever since the letter arrived. These "discussions" almost always ends up with Murata annoyed with Yuuri._

 _Yuuri has also been acting weirdly around Wolfram, lately. She has suddenly stopped speaking to him. Nods of greetings and one-word answers are all he gets from her now. It was strange. She seemed almost normal with everyone else, but the moment Wolfram steps into the room, her attitude changes. She suddenly becomes demure and silent, her head bowed down, and her cheeks flushed. Sometimes, she even excuses herself to go out of the room - even finishing her dinner quickly and excusing herself from the table right away. What was even more curious was how The Sage would react every time this happened. He would either sigh or groan in frustration, yet he would refuse to say why_ _…_ _until today._

 _It was dinner time in Blood Pledge Castle. What once was a joyous and happy time of the day ever since Queen Yuuri arrived is now a somber occasion. The only sounds heard in the dining room were the clangs of silver hitting china. A certain set of silver and china, however, was faster than the rest. The occupants of the dining table peeked at the young queen, who was subtly rushing to finish her meal. She tried to hide it, but her shaky hands and stiff posture betrayed her._

 _When she finished, she wiped her mouth with her napkin and excused herself. She gave her goodnights and kissed Greta on the forehead, telling her she would go to her room later in the evening to tuck her in. After that, she left._

 _Not a moment after the door slammed, an utter of "coward" was heard. Everyone turned to the Great Sage who had a frown on his face._

 _"Your Eminence?" Gunter, who was right beside him, asked._

 _Murata glanced at everyone at the table, his eyes landing at the eight-year-old girl. He saw she was done with her food, but she hasn't had dessert yet. Thankfully, dessert hasn't been served._

 _"Greta," he called._

 _The child stared at him, her brown eyes wide. "Hm?"_

 _"Why don't you go to the kitchen and help Effe out with the dessert?" Murata asked. His eyes lingered on the maid, begging her to keep her there until the adults have finished._

 _Effe, understanding the message, walked over to where the princess was seated and pulled out her chair. "Come now, princess! We can have your favourite!"_

 _Greta gasped. "Lemon and chocolate custard?" She grinned. Effe nodded excitedly at her. Greta jumped out of her seat. She grabbed Effe's hand, and together they left for the kitchen._

 _"All right, Your Eminence," Gwendal leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you finally going to tell us about Her Majesty's strange behavior?"_

 _Murata rolled his eyes. "As strange as she's acting, it's all for a very annoying reason. She could have handled this a lot differently, but this is one thing that has not changed," he grumbled. He took a long sip from his wine before continuing. "I take it, I can assume everyone sees she acts differently only when Wolfram is around?" Everyone at the table nodded. "Well, you see, even when we were in elementary school together," He started. "Whenever Yuuri would realize she has fallen for someone, she starts acting the way she does now."_

 _Everyone stared at him, confused._

 _"I'm sorry, I beg your pardon?" Conrart replied._

 _Murata sighed. "Whenever Yuuri had a crush on someone, she would act all awkward and silent around him. She thinks she's not obvious at all, when she-"_

 _"-blatantly is_ _…_ _" Gunter stared at Wolfram, who was stone-faced. The rest of the table followed suit, waiting for a reaction._

 _'It was all so stupid and small', is what Gwendal was thinking. 'And yet, quite adorable_ _…'_

 _Murata, tired of Yuuri and (apparently) Wolfram's game of cat and mouse, decided to make a suggestion. "Yuuri has always been shy with the opposite gender. It might be one of the reasons why she was a bit uncomfortable around you all at first - according to the stories I heard," He explained. This time, he took a gulp from his wine before continuing. "Not only that, but even when she was in a relationship with someone back in junior high, she would still tend to be quite awkward."_

 _This explanation was making sense to everyone at the table. Well, everyone but Wolfram._

 _"When the both of you are finally an official couple, you are going to have to learn to make her comfortable," Murata continued. "You cannot just go around calling her a wimp and a cheater whilst throwing fireballs at her. You have to treat her with a little tenderness, do you understand?"_

 _Still, no reaction from Wolfram._

 _Murata stands and walks to where Wolfram is seated. He hits him up side the head and asks again, "Do you understand?" He yelled._

 _Wolfram, rubbing his head, groaning, "Y_ _es."_

" _Then what the hell are you still sitting here for? Go! God damn it, go talk to her right now, you fool!" Murata pulls Wolfram up and literally kicks him out of the dining room. "YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO ANYONE UNTIL YOU TALK TO YUURI FIRST, NOW GO FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"_

* * *

 _Murata's outburst and the new knowledge shared with them left them speechless. Yuuri had finally realized her feelings for Wolfram - something every single one of them had already known. It was obvious she returned Wolfram's feelings - she was just too dense to realize it._

 _Murata let out a breath, calming his nerves. He returned to the table and finished the last of his wine. He looked around to see everyone still gaping. Even Lady Celi couldn't say anything._

 _"Well... that was something I didn't expect." Anissina managed to say. She was still trying to comprehend why Yuuri has been acting so strangely for the past few weeks. She turned to The Sage. "Why did you only tell us now?"_

 _Murata shrugged._ _"Yuuri had to find it in herself to talk to Wolfram, yet I had forgotten just how stubborn she is," he sighed. "Well, it might be nice for Wolfram to humble down at least this once... Or perhaps they both could bring each other's pride down."_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement. They have all seen how Yuuri and Wolfram interact with each other. It's obvious to anyone that they care deeply for each other; they might as well take a chance on what could be an epic romance._

* * *

 _Wolfram entered their shared bedroom. Despite Yuuri's behavior the past few weeks, they still shared a room together. Every day he would try to speak to her, but by the time he woke up, she was gone. Then when he was ready to go to bed, she was already asleep._

 _This time though, he was back earlier than usual (thanks to a certain double black) and he returned to find her just about to go to the baths._

 _"You're back early..." She uttered. She was standing in front of the dresser, carrying her pajamas and basket of toiletries. "I... I'll be going to the baths now." She headed towards the door, almost walking right past Wolfram until he grabbed her arm._

 _"We need to talk." Wolfram was staring at the floor. His bangs were covering his eyes. He was thankful for that because at least she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes._

 _Yuuri nodded solemnly. She cleared her throat and put her stuff down before moving to the love seat. Wolfram followed and sat beside her. They both couldn't look at each other, much less sit beside each other._

 _Wolfram took in a deep breath. "His Eminence told me why you've been treating me differently these past few weeks..."_

 _Yuuri nearly fell off her chair. For the first time in weeks, she finally looked at him. "He did?" Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little bit betrayed. She told Murata she wanted to be the one to tell Wolfram once she was ready, and then he goes and does this._

 _She sighed, slumping backwards in her seat. She was about to say something but he beat her to it._

" _I love you."_ _He gazed at her, tentatively taking her hand. "You know that, right?"_

" _Do you, Wolfram?" She pulled her had away gently and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you really? Or is it the idea of being engaged to the queen that you love?"_

 _That made Wolfram think. It was sudden, yes, how he started telling her he loved her and fighting for their engagement. When they first met, they did nothing but yell and bicker with each other - which they actually still do._

 _He thought for a while until he finally found an answer to her question._

 _"Do you remember our first adventure together?" He asked._

 _She furrowed her brows at him. "When we followed Conrart and Gwendal to help out with that burning human village?"_

 _"That's the one."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"You stood up to Gwendal; You stood up to a mob of people, thirsty for blood because you wanted to save the man who led the attack on their village; You cried for the young boy who risked his life to save yours..." Silence followed as he looked away from her. Yuuri could only stare at him, wishing for him to continue, wanting to hear what he has to say. "You have a heart, Yuuri. A heart too rare and pure to find in the chaos we live in. I think I fell in love with you because I wanted -_ want _to protect you and that loving heart of yours... If I remember correctly, when we were down in that cellar with the bear bee cocoons, you said something about how you wanted to give all your love to the people around you-"_

 _"You called me a wimp and a cheater for saying that." Wolfram didn't have to look at her to see the slight curve of her lips or the twinkle in her eyes._

 _He chuckled. "I apologize for that. I realize now that it is something I admire about you."_ _He tentatively took her hand in his. It was only when she laced her fingers with his that he squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go._

 _Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram as he brought her hand up to his lips. "So it's true?"_

 _"What is?"_

 _"What His Eminence said about you acting strangely because you are secretly in love with me."_

 _She took a deep breath as he waited for her to explain herself._

" _First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks. It was unfair to everyone and especially you. And_ _…_ _yes. It is true. I_ _'_ _ve finally realized it for myself._ _"_

" _Why didn_ _'_ _t you just tell me?_ _"_

" _I wasn_ _'_ _t sure if you really did love me. I mean, you_ _'_ _ve always told me about how you do, and that you would do anything for me as my fianc_ _é_ _, but I was just_ _…_ _scared. I didn_ _'_ _t want to go through rejection. I didn_ _'_ _t want to make things awkward between us. If whatever we have between us doesn_ _'_ _t work out-_ _"_

" _Hey, stop that._ _"_ _He took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers._ _"_ _We can always try, Yuuri. Besides, I love you too much to ever let you go._ _"_ _He kissed her forehead and he lingered there for a moment until Yuuri looked him in the eye and said,_ _"_ _I love you._ _"_

 _Wolfram smiled. He gave her a questioning look. When Yuuri nodded at him, he leaned in and kissed her._

* * *

 _The next morning, the castle inhabitants were wonfering where Wolfram and Yuuri were. Lately, Yuuri had been up really early and so Conrart didn't see the need to go to her room and wake her up anymore. Today was different though. It was way past the time Yuuri_ and _Wolfram were supposed to be out and about. Even Greta was happily having breakfast with them._

" _Conrart," The brunette turned to his brother, who was continuously eating his food. "Go check on Her Majesty. It's unusual for her to be asleep this late."_

 _Conrart agreed and excused himself from the table. He went to Yuuri's room and knocked on the door. When he received no reply, he opened the door and found two sleeping forms wrapped around each other on the bed. He walked over to his brother's side and lifted the blanket just a little bit. When he saw his brother's body covered in blue pajamas, he exhaled a sigh and left the room._

 _When he went back to the dining room, he was smiling slightly and didn't say a word until he was asked about the queen and her fiancé. He took a seat and continued eating his food._

" _Well?" Gwendal asked, finishing up the last of his plate. "Will Yuuri and Wolfram be joining us for breakfast?"_

 _Conrart shook his head. "Probably not. I did not want to wake them up."_

 _That sparked Lady Celi's interests. "Oh? Why not?"_

" _Would you wake up two people who are happily wrapped in each other's embrace unless there was something urgent to be attended to?"_

 _Different reactions happened around the table. Greta laughed and clapped, Lady Celi squealed, Anissina muttered something about how it was about time, Gwendal dropped his utensils on his plate, and Gunter cried in agony as his nose bled._

" _Are they really?" Lady Celi squealed as she stood up from her seat. "Does that mean that whatever happened between them last night ended well?"_

 _Conrart nodded. "Most likely. Besides, I didn't hear any screaming or fireballs or water dragons, so it must've ended well."_

 _Everyone sighed and happily finished the rest of their breakfast. As they were finishing, the doors opened to show them Wolfram and Yuuri entering the room, hand-in-hand and laughing and smiling at each other._

" _Good morning," Yuuri greeted. Wolfram pulled the seat open for Yuuri and helping her before seating himself next to her. "Ooh, what's on the menu today…" Yuuri trailed off as she noticed the way everyone was looking at her and Wolfram. She gave Wolfram a look and he gave one back, their expressions the same. "Umm… what's everyone looking at?"_

" _So, you're officially a couple?" Lady Celi smirked._

 _Yuuri blushed as Wolfram laughed and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Yeah, we are." Yuuri replied. Wolfram couldn't help but continue gazing at Yuuri, still not believing this is real._

" _Yuuri?"_

" _Hm?"_

 _"You started acting weirdly when that letter from Saralegui came. Why is that?" Gwendal asked._

 _The rest of the table nodded, wondering that as well._

 _Yuuri sighed. She called one of the maids over and she whispered some instructions. The maid left the room and returned shortly after. She was holding what seemed to be a letter. She handed it to Yuuri and returned to her post with the other maids._

" _That's the letter from Saralegui, isn't it?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri nodded and handed it to him, letting him read it out loud._

My Dearest Friend, Yuuri,

It has been a while, hasn't it? I wanted to thank you again for all you've done for me and my people. Without you, I do not know where we would possibly be.

Anyway, that is not why I am writing this letter. I admit, I did make some advances to you for your affection, despite your engagement to Lord von Bielefeld. I apologize for that, but I think you owe a certain someone an apology as well.

When are you going to open your eyes and realize your feelings for him? You obviously return his affections, but you don't realize it. I hope you come to admit this to yourself soon, otherwise you might leave a trail of hopeful and/or heartbroken men running after you. I'm sure that will cause a lot more problems for you.

It is time to stop being blind and open your eyes. I hope you take my advice, and that the next time I see you, you and Lord von Bielefeld must have at least a little bit of progress in your engagement. Again, I wish you luck and luck with your future endeavors.

PS

Hopefully we get to see each other again soon. If I am not mistaken, there were still some things you were not able to show me during my visit. I pray this time I can relax and be a tourist. Do not worry. I'll leave the sword here in Small Cimaron under lock and key so as to not be a bother.

Your Dear Friend,  
King Saralegui

 _Everyone was speechless. Yuuri's feelings were so obvious to everyone but her that King Saralegui even realized it._

 _They all looked to Yuuri who was sinking in her seat._

" _It took a letter from Saralegui to make you realize you were in love with me?" Wolfram could only stare at Yuuri. All this time, he was jealous of the young king when all along (at least not during the time he admitted to have made advances towards Yuuri) he wanted Yuuri and Wolfram to get together._

 _Yuuri blushed. "Well, it's not like anyone else told me outright that I had feelings for you! You all were practically walking on eggshells around me instead of just telling me."_

 _Around the table, head banging on the table, groans, and palms to the forehead were happening. Even Greta had her head in her hands._

* * *

Wolfram smiled at the memory. Ever since then, his and Yuuri's relationship has been stronger than ever. It was also just about a week ago when Yuuri allowed Wolfram to take her virginity. They were nervous, of course. It wasn't Wolfram's first time. He used to make a few visits to the brothel a few times a month until before Yuuri arrived, but this was his first time with someone he actually loved. To his surprise (and pleasure), Yuuri was a vixen in the bedroom. She could have him writhing under her or yelling her name with little to no effort. 'Perhaps doing it with someone you love is a lot different than sharing your bed with a whore…'

"Wolfram!" He snapped out of his thoughts as he and his brothers turned to the little girl and her mother under the tree. Greta was standing in front of Yuuri who was still lounging under the shade of the tree. "Come over here and join us!"

"Go!" Gwendal pushed Wolfram forward, causing him to stumble and nearly fall. Wolfram's spectacle left Yuuri, and the others laughing.

Wolfram jogged to the tree where the girls were. He carried Greta and twirled her around a few times before sitting down against the trunk of the tree beside Yuuri and having Greta rest on his lap. "What are we reading today?" He stretched his neck a bit, trying to find the title of the book that was resting on Yuuri's lap.

" _The Magician's Nephew_ ," Yuuri replied. Judging by the appearance of the book, it seems to be a book she brought back from Earth.

"A ma-ma…?"

"A _magician_ , Papa Wolfram."

"What's so special about a _magician_?"

Yuuri smirked. "Stick around and maybe you'll find out."

"Ooh! Can we start from the beginning so that Papa Wolfram can understand the story, mama?"

Yuuri chuckled. She moved the little strands of hair covering Greta's eyes and kissed her on the head. "Of course we can."

Yuuri read aloud to her fiancé and daughter, not knowing the rest of their party, even the soldiers, were listening. Time stood still for them as they listened to her soothing voice read about Digory and Polly and their adventure in Narnia. As she read, Conrart handed her, Wolfram, and Greta a sandwich and water bottle each. She continued reading whilst Murata ate, and when he was done, he took over reading.

Gunter found it astonishing how Yuuri and Murata are able to mentally read the Earth text but speak it in Demon language so fluently and flowingly.

After about an hour and a few chapters, Gwendal stood up and declared it was time to start moving again. Wolfram carried Greta on his back to the carriage with Yuuri trailing along behind them. He opened the door for them, but he didn't let Yuuri go in without at least getting a kiss on the cheek from her, which she gladly gave.

At that, the group traveled through the last stretch of the journey to the Spitzweg lands, where the ten nobles were awaiting their arrival.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi, guys! I'm so thankful that you're reading this story, and for those of you who have been here since the original version, thank you so much for sticking around.**

 **I promise you, I am going to be a little more consistent when I update. My goal is to update every Friday (Philippine time).**

 **I would love to hear feedback and suggestions from you guys! Leave them in the comments below, or you can PM me!**

 **Thanks, guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: SO THIS IS THE PLAN

**CHAPTER 1**

Upon entering the Spitzweg lands, a troop of Spitzweg soldiers escorted them to the castle. When they arrived, Lord von Spitzweg himself, along with his trusted advisor, Raven, were there to greet them.

"Ahh, Your Majesty! It is my pleasure to be in your presence again," Stoffel greeted. He and Raven bowed in front of her in respect.

Yuuri, who was holding Greta with her left hand, acknowledged their greeting. "Thank you for your invitation, Lord von Spitzweg. I would also like to thank you for hosting this gathering."

"Oh, it is my pleasure, Your Majesty! The last time you were, that sand bear caused quite a spectacle, didn't it? I hope this time you will be able to enjoy your stay."

Wolfram, who was standing behind Yuuri with his brothers, rolled his eyes. "He forgot to mention how the first time she was here, it was because he kidnapped her." Wolfram probably meant for only his brothers, Gunter, Yozak, and Murata to hear it, but it was still loud enough for Stoffel to hear.

Greta held in a giggle while Yuuri forced a smile on her face.

"RAVEN!" The buxom blonde forced her way through her sons and ran towards the raven-haired man. She wrapped him in a tender embrace and he awkwardly hugged her back. "Oh, Raven, how I've missed you! How long has it been, my darling?"

Raven forced a gulp down his throat as he felt Lady Celi's hand go down his back, nearing his rear. "Ahh, Lady Celi, perhaps this is an inappropriate time for such a thing."

"Hmm… you're right, Raven," she cooed. "Perhaps we can continue this later," she winked at him as she headed inside, followed by Anissina.

Stoffel cleared his throat. "Perhaps, I can show you to your rooms now?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

* * *

After freshening up in their respective rooms, Yuuri and her squad arrived in the parlor where the rest of the nobles, some of their family members, and other aristocrats were lounging in.

When Yuuri stepped into the room, everyone stood up and bowed in respect. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before Wolfram, who had her arm wrapped around his in an escort manner, nudged her to do something. "Umm… Please, stand. You don't have to bow." They all stood upright and some had already started moving forward to properly greet her and her companions when a little boy beat them to it; although, he was not exactly heading for the queen.

"Greta!" The little girl turned to the voice and saw her friend and playmate, Lindsey von Wincott, the heir to the Wincott family. The young boy tackled her in a hug, which left Wolfram clenching his fist. "I've missed you so much! How are you?"

"Lindsey! It's so nice to see you again. I've been doing well, thank you. I didn't know you were going to be here." She turned towards Yuuri, who was smiling down at her.

"I wanted to surprise you," she told her. In truth, she hadn't told her Lindsey would be coming knowing she would beg for them to rush to Spitzweg Castle instead of letting them take their time.

Lindsey took a step back from the group. "Wait a second…" he put tapped his fingers on his chin. "Where's… GUNTER!" Upon spotting the lavender-haired man, he pounced on him and he was welcomed with open arms.

"It is good to see you again, Lindsey. You've grown taller since I've last seen you."

"It's nice to see you again, Gunter! Father was telling me that you used to teach at The Academy. Perhaps you can show me a few basics with a wooden sword during our stay here?"

Gunter chuckled. "I'd be honored to, Lindsey."

"Your Majesty."

Yuuri turned to see a kind face staring back at her. "Lord von Wincott! How have you been?"

"I have been doing well, Your Majesty. Thank you," he bowed his head slightly. "I apologize for my son's outburst." Both parents turned to see the two children already running around the room to where the other children were. Lindsey was already introducing Greta to them. "You've met him before. You've seen how excitable he can be."

Yuuri chuckled. "No, it's all right. I'm glad Greta has a friend. It's very rare children come to Blood Pledge Castle, and now that she's meeting some of the children from the other houses, I hope that would change. She should be able to play with children her age as well, at least from time to time."

"Spoken like a true parent." Lord von Wincott said.

Yuuri laughed, scratching the back of her neck. "Well, I try my best. I've only been her parent for almost a year now, and I still find myself clueless on what to do."

"That's normal. Every time I think I've mastered handling my children, something happens and I find myself without a clue all over again!"

Their conversation continued, and Yuuri's group dispersed into areas all around the room. But no matter where Yuuri went, that was where Wolfram was. He didn't leave her side, except to check on Greta who was playing with the other children.

She not only spoke with Lord von Wincott, but with the other nobles and aristocrats as well. The day continued on as everyone chatted and caught up with one another. At some point, Yuuri joined the children in a game of _Shinoue'd Away_ , where she was requested to be the seeker. Every time she found a child, she tickled them until they broke free of her clutches. The parents were glad to see their queen playing around with their children and how good she is with them. Some of them have thought it is probably because the queen is still technically a child herself. This is a fact most of them forget about.

When evening came, everyone went to the dining room for dinner and then returned to the parlor afterwards to have drinks. Once those who brought children noticed they were starting to get sleepy, they told them to get to bed. The younger ones complied and went out with their respective nursemaids, but the older ones, Greta included, refused because "they weren't tired yet".

"Please, mama! Just another hour. We aren't tired yet!" Greta begged. Similar cries were heard around the room as the children begged their parents for a little more play time.

"Greta, your eyes are starting to close, and your body is swaying so much I'm scared you could fall and hurt yourself," Yuuri tried to reason.

"Please, mama!"

Yuuri sighed. "How about this: you go to bed right now, and I'll sing you your lullaby."

"No!"

"No?" Yuuri was stunned. Greta loved being sung to.

"You have to sing it here, in front of everyone!"

'Well fuck', Yuuri thought. If there's something Yuuri has, it's stage fright, and unfortunately for her, Greta knows it.

"Yeah, Your Majesty! We want to hear your lullaby too! Greta was telling us earlier about how you have a wonderful singing voice!" One of the children said. Some of the others followed suit, saying similar things.

Yuuri was trembling, but she looked at the other parents and saw their pleading eyes. She sighed. "All right."

The children gathered around her and she started to sing:

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_ "

As she sang, some of the children were getting droopy-eyed and were about to fall asleep. She made her voice softer as to soothe the children into sleep.

" _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true~_ "

When she finished, some of the children were already passed out on the floor, whilst the others were just about to fall asleep. Each child's respective parent or nursemaid picked up their children and brought them to their bedrooms, saying they will return once they tuck in their child. Yuuri was one of them.

Once she left, Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff asked, "She doesn't like singing in front of a crowd?"

Wolfram nodded. "She hates singing in front of people in general, but you can hear her humming sometimes. If you're lucky, you can hear her while she's bathing, but only if you're the one on lookout during one of her adventures," He took a seat on one of the love seats. "This is the first time I've heard her sing properly, though."

"Well," Murata started. "It's not that she hates singing in front of a crowd, she's just shy."

"I would really like to hear her sing another song though," Lord von Wincott says. "She has a wonderful voice."

Murata nodded. "She does. She's just shy, that's why she doesn't sing in front of people. Though it appears Greta is the only exception. I'll ask her to sing another song when she returns."

Everyone agreed.

As they waited for Yuuri, parents started returning one by one. When Yuuri finally arrived, everyone was complete. She took her place beside Wolfram on the love seat and she let him put an arm around her and she leaned against him.

Murata headed towards the piano in the middle of the room. He took a seat and played a few chords, much to everyone's enjoyment.

" _Canon_."

Wolfram turned to Yuuri. "Hmm?"

"The name of the song. It's called _Canon_ ," Yuuri had smiled warmly as she listened to the song. "It's one of my favorite classic pieces."

When Murata was finished with _Canon_ , he started playing and humming what was a familiar tune to Yuuri. She sighed, moving closer to Wolfram. "I love this song," she smiled.

Murata suddenly stopped. "Why don't we sing it, Yuuri?" He smirked as her smile faded from her face. "It's a duet between a man and a woman, and it is one of your favorites."

Yuuri frowned. "I will murder you."

"Come on, Yuuri," encouraged Wolfram. "Just one song?"

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "All right," she told Murata. "But I'll be sitting down right here, thank you very much."

"That's fine," Murata answered. He played a few chords before looking at Yuuri. "When you're ready."

Yuuri took in a deep breath before humming the familiar starting tune of the _Disney_ Classic and then she let the song drift her away.

" _So this is love, Mmmmmm_

 _So this is love._ " Yuuri faced Wolfram.

" _So this is what makes life divine_ ," She smiled as she serenaded him. Once Wolfram realized what she was doing, he kissed her on the forehead as she continued to sing, this time Murata joining her now.

" _I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

 _And now I know (Murata: and now I know)_

 _(Together) The key to all heaven is mine_

 _My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

 _And I can fly_

 _(Together until end) I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

 _So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

 _Mmmmmm_

 _Mmmmmm_

 _So this is love_ ," Yuuri held tightly on to Wolfram's arm, snuggling contentedly against Wolfram's chest.

Wolfram kissed her again. "That was beautiful, Love," he told her. He couldn't help but smile at what Yuuri just did; she sang to him.

"Thank you."

"Why are you shy?" Waltorana asked. "You have a lovely voice. My nephew is lucky he has you to serenade him," he gave her a rare smile. It comforted her to know her future in-law appreciated her. At least the both of them have a better relationship now than from when they first met each other.

"It's just something about performing in front of people that makes me nervous," she shrugged. She's been that way since forever. She had no shame or restraint when speaking her mind, but when it came to singing a song, it was a whole other scenario. Murata only knew she could sing because he remembers her being in the school choir when they were in elementary school.

After that, they had a few more drinks before Yuuri and some of the others decided they wanted to turn in for the night. "I'll see you in the room," Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the cheek and went to their shared bedroom.

Wolfram stared after her until she went out the door. When he turned to the others, he found them smirking at him. He groaned as he rubbed his temples. "What is it this time?"

"You're smitten with her," Waltorana couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't seen Wolfram this happy since he was a child. "She's a good match, Wolfram. She'll make you happy," Waltorana couldn't help but smile at his nephew. With all the shit he put up with, he's glad he has finally found someone who makes him happy, and he hopes it would stay that way for a long time.

Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff sighed. "It would be nice to have someone like that in your life." He turned towards his sister. "I tried finding one for you, but you just had to run off into the sunset with Gwendal, didn't you?"

Gwendal spit out the whisky he had just sipped, and Anissina humphed. Their relationship was not romantic whatsoever, but that didn't stop Densham from teasing his sister about it.

"You were going to force me into an arranged marriage. As a strong, independent woman, I could not allow that."

Densham sighed. "Oh well… on another note, it would be nice to learn more about Her Majesty. You think she would be an easy person to read, but it seems she's a young woman of many secrets."

"You know…" Heads turned to look at Lady von Rochefort, who was sipping her wine. "Her Majesty travels back and forth between here and Earth so many times, I wonder sometimes just how different Earth is and how different _she_ is in both worlds."

"You know, if you want, we can arrange it with Ulrike to have a sort of a spying session on Yuuri when she's on Earth," Murata suggested. A shiver immediately went down Gwendal's spine, knowing The Sage's mischievous personality when it came to Yuuri. "We can also invite some of our allies from the human lands to make things more interesting?"

"And what good would that do?" Lord von Radford asked.

"Think about it, Lord von Radford," Murata grinned. "If we somehow show Yuuri's true colors, which we all know is pure - but for them to actually see it without her knowing, might just let us gain their trust a little more. Besides," He turned to Wolfram, his lips upturned slightly. "Wouldn't you want to see how your fiancée behaves when you aren't around, Lord von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram stared into space for a moment. It was a good opportunity, but he knew he had to learn to trust Yuuri. He had already stopped calling her a "cheater" and anything else along those lines, but still… it was tempting. "I… I don't know. I trust her - I really do! But I must admit, I am quite curious…"

"Well, for one thing, I agree with His Eminence," Lady von Rochefort states. "It would make good relations with our allies, and perhaps create a stronger bond. That _is_ what Queen Yuuri wants, isn't it?"

Murata smirks. "Good. I'll schedule it during a time when Yuuri is incredibly busy, so she would have to stay on Earth for a longer period of time than usual. Also, it would give me time to arrange things with Ulrike and we can discuss who amongst our allies we want to invite if not all of them."

"Hang on," Conrart interrupted. "Don't you think this is a breach of Her Majesty's privacy?"

Murata shook his head. "Lord Weller, do you know that game Yuuri sometimes we suggest we play when we're having a few drinks back in Blood Pledge Castle?"

"Umm… _Twenty Questions_ , was it?"

Murata nodded. "Yes. That is a game about getting to know a person's personality, and into their privacy. When we play that game, what does Yuuri always say?"

Conrart stopped and thought for a while, but Wolfram beat him to the answer. "' _I'm an open book_ …'"

"Precisely," Murata answered. "Since Yuuri always claims so, we might as well take advantage of it and put it to the test."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, people were hanging around in the courtyard area. Unfortunately for Yuuri, she is scheduled to have a meeting after lunch with the Ten Nobles, and so she has decided to play a few games of _Shinoue'd Away_ againwith the children. Wolfram, Lord von Wincott, Gunter, and a few parents were forced into playing by their children (for Wolfram, his future daughter; and for Gunter, Lindsey).

After playing a few rounds, everyone was tired. The children, with Greta at the helm, all gathered around Yuuri who was having tea with Wolfram, Murata, Anissina, Lord von Radford, and a few other aristocrats. Yuuri put down her tea and gave the children a smile. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

The children behind Greta pushed her forward. She put her arms behind her back and started playing with her feet, which she does when she wants to ask something but is too shy to do so. "Umm…"

Yuuri squatted in front of her. It was one of the things that became a habit when Greta had something to say. She saw a video on Earth about how doing this with your child helps them grow more confident in themselves. She could already see it working when she watched Greta interact with other people sometimes. "What is it, Greta?"

"So, along with your singing, I told these guys how you always tell me a story - either from a book or one that you know by heart."

"And you all want me to tell you one?" Yuuri smiled. She loved it when children asked for stories. She'll be damned if she doesn't help children let their imagination grow.

She brought the children to the tree in the middle of the courtyard and they all sat under the shade. The others still sitting at the table she was at earlier could hear her from where they were. A servant brought Yuuri a chair to sit on so that the children can hear and see her better.

Some of the parents stood behind the group of children, wanting to be told a story from the queen as well.

"All right. What kind of story do you want to read?"

"A love story!" A child called out.

Yuuri nodded. "I know a lot. Can you help me narrow down which one?"

The children thought for a moment. "A handsome prince has to save her!"

"No, they have to work together to be saved!"

"What about the princess saves the prince?"

The children started yelling at each other. Yuuri tried to calm them down but to no avail. One of the parents at the back shushed them and they immediately behaved. The parent nodded at Yuuri to continue and Yuuri nodded back in thanks.

"Hmm…" Yuuri cupped her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. "A prince saves the princess; A princess saves the prince; or they both save each other? Well, I have an option for each of those... do you have anything else you would want to add to help narrow it down? If not, I'll just pick my favorite from out of the three," Yuuri eyed each of them, waiting for their reply.

"Ooh! Your favorite! I'd like to know what your favorite story is, Your Majesty!" One of the little girls cried. The other children agreed and Yuuri sighed in thanks.

"All right, then. I will now tell you my favorite story since childhood, _The Beauty and the Beast._ "

* * *

"And Belle and the Beast lived _happily ever after_ ," Yuuri finished. The story telling took almost an hour, and not once did she not have the attention of the children and their parents. Some of the other adults gathered around as well. They were captivated by Yuuri's story telling; how she changed her voice when changing into different voices when imitating a character, and how she knew this story so well, one would've thought she was the one who made it up herself.

"That was an amazing story, Queen Yuuri!"

"Yes, thank you so much for taking the time to tell us a story — and it was even your favorite!"

Yuuri chuckled. "It was my pleasure." She stood up from the chair and stretched. As she did, her stomach rumbled loud enough for the children and some of their parents to hear. The sound caused them to laugh and Yuuri couldn't help but join them. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely starving! I'm going to have some lunch now."

"Will you play with us after you eat?" Another child asked. Yuuri recognized him as Lord Von Rochefort's nephew.

Yuuri shook her head. "Probably not. I still have a meeting to attend with your uncle today." Yuuri gave him a sad smile. What made her heart wrench even more was the sad look he gave her. "But if the meeting doesn't end too late, maybe we all can play another game? _And_ if you guys are good to your parents by eating and going to bed when they tell you to, I might teach you how to play a game from Earth."

That really made the children excited. The parents took advantage of the situation and ushered their children to places where they were going to have lunch, mouthing "thank you" to Yuuri as they left.

Then only one child remained. Yuuri smiled and took her hand. "Well, Greta? You ready for lunch?" The little girl nodded and she and Yuuri walked back to the table where Yuuri was earlier having tea.

"That was a good story, Your Majesty," Lady Celi cried. "It was so romantic!"

"Not only that," Anissina started. "Belle was a strong female character! She was intelligent and didn't obey society's norms, and she — a _female_ — was the one who taught the Beast how to _read_ and be a better person."

"If that's how you feel about Belle," Murata smiled. "Then I can't wait for Yuuri to tell you about the legend of _Mulan_."

"Oh my god yes! Anissina, you would love the story of Mulan for sure. She's one of the strongest female characters and unlike Belle who is not a fighter, Mulan is a _warrior_."

"Can you tell me the story, Your Majesty!" Anissina was jumping up and down in her seat. Her grin was the widest Yuuri has ever seen it, and she was just glad she wasn't asking her to help out with another one of her experiments.

"How about tonight with the children? I'm sure they would enjoy it too," Yuuri suggested and Anissina agreed.

They all continued with their lunch until Yuuri was called for the meeting. Wolfram was busy looking after Greta, so he kissed her goodbye and Conrart walked her and Murata to the meeting room of Spitzberg Castle.

Something Yuuri was grateful about was there was no round table with a spinning chair in the middle, so she personally did not mind having another meeting. Also, with the help of Gwendal and Gunter, Yuuri has been more comfortable around the Ten Nobles. Finalizing her engagement with Wolfram also made Waltorana more soft with her, and ever since the fiascos with the Wincott poison and Greta befriending Lindsey von Wincott, she and Lord von Wincott have been hosting play dates in each others' castles, and whilst the children played, the both of them and Wolfram would have tea together and Lord von Wincott even gave the couple a few tips on parenting.

Upon reaching the room, Yuuri let out a breath she was holding when she saw a normal rectangular table with five chairs on either side, one chair on one end, and a chair behind that. The Nobles took their seats on either side of the table, whilst Yuuri sat on the chair at the end, and Murata sat on the one behind her.

* * *

The meeting ended a few hours later. What was mostly discussed were the problems in some of the villages - demon _and_ human - and also how to improve relations with the other nations, especially with the ones they were already allied with.

"Well, we can always have a ball - but for what reason other than meeting with representatives from other countries, I do not know," Gunter suggested. Yuuri found it sometimes scary when Gunter was surrounded by his peers other than Gwendal and Anissina. He suddenly becomes serious, and there was barely a moment wherein he bear-hugged Yuuri and cried out her name.

"Other than that, Blood Pledge Castle is still not done with the repairs and cleaning the leftover mess from that whole fiasco with King Saralegui and Alazon," Gwendal grunted.

Even though the Nobles were spewing out different ideas on how to improve relations with the other nations, one idea was constantly begging to be said from the back of their minds. The glare of The Sage, however, had them biting their tongues.

The meeting ended in both a success and a failure. Yuuri couldn't have been more stressed out. Relations with Small Cimaron has improved, but they still need to meet with their other allies. Not only that, but having good relations more human countries might increase the chance of whoever the new king of Big Cimaron is into not being against the Demon Kingdom. Lanzhil was stripped of power — to everyone's relief — and not much is known about the temporary king. Lanzhil had Janus kill most of the other candidates for kingship and the country is struggling to find other heirs. One of the shocking things Yozak has heard was that there are rumors of the human council even looking into bastard children.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Yuuri, Murata, and Conrart returned to see the children and some of the parents still in the courtyard. When the children noticed Yuuri was back, they stampeded towards her, begging her to teach them an Earth game like she promised.

Yuuri giggled as the children gathered around her. "All right, all right! So this game is called _Soldiers and Thieves_." The children stared at her in excitement. Yuuri proceeded to explain the rules and divided the children into two teams. She made them play _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ so the winning team could decide if they wanted to be the _Soldiers_ or the _Thieves_.

Murata glanced at Yuuri. "Is _Soldiers and Thieves_ your version of _Cops and Robbers_?"

"They're the same thing. I just thought using 'soldiers' and 'thieves' would be more relatable to them."

Greta was on the same team as Lindsey, who was assigned as their team leader. Lindsey went up against one of the aristocratic children. Lindsey lost. The winning team decided to be soldiers, and so the losing team ended up being the thieves.

Yuuri ended up being the referee for the game, with Murata being her assistant. He was the only other person who knew how to play so she thought he could help her out.

All the adults gathered around the courtyard to watch the children play and to watch Yuuri and Murata deal with them. It was very entertaining for them to see Yuuri chase after the children who were breaking the rules, from either team, and to see Murata having to break up fights when the children got a tad too violent with each other.

Wolfram was busy imagining he was in Murata's position, and that the _many_ children were his and Yuuri's. He was brought out of his daydream when he heard the children cheering. Apparently the soldiers had won, and the thieves were a bit disappointed. Yuuri and the parents approached their children and assured them they could try again next time.

They played another round, but Yuuri and Murata were exhausted. Having watched the game and listening to Yuuri's explanation of the rules, Lord von Radford and Conrart took over being the referee and assistant referee respectively. The children switched teams, so now Greta and Lindsey's team were the soldiers.

Watching Conrart running around after children was not an abnormal sight, especially for Yuuri and Wolfram who have witnessed just how well he was able to care for children what with El and the children they rescued in Big Shimaron. What was a hilarious sight for all of them was watching a stern man such as Lord von Radford chase after them when they either broke a rule and committed a foul, or were becoming violent.

The ones who enjoyed watching Lord von Radford the most, though, would be the rest of the Ten Nobles. Lord von Wincott, Lord von Karbelnikoff and a few others were in hysterics! The more sterner ones such as Gwendal and Waltorana simply turned around to hide their smiles, but their shaking shoulders clearly showed they could have been on the floor by now if it weren't for their pride.

In the end, the new batch of soldiers won this round.

"Huh… back when I played this as a child, it was a lot easier to win as a thief than a soldier."

Murata shrugged. "Maybe it's because being a soldier is in their blood," Murata pointed out.

Yuuri agreed. It made sense. Majority of these children have commanders, generals, and such for parents. Somehow that got into a factor in how they played the game, which made Yuuri wonder just how scary her children would be if she married Wolfram.

* * *

After the third round, where the children switched back and the thieves won, it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered in the dining room and had their meals.

Dinner did not end that late, so everyone went to the parlor for some drinks and planned to make Yuuri sing again, whether she wanted to or not.

"Come on, Your Majesty! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!" The children begged.

Yuuri planned on staying strong. "Come on, you guys! I just spent my morning and afternoon chasing you guys around; I'm exhausted!" Yuuri was half hiding behind Wolfram on the love seat they were sitting on. Yuuri also used all her might to not look at Greta, who was also begging Yuuri to sing them.

"Well, how about this…" Murata suddenly appeared behind the children. "Shibuya, what if I can _make_ you sing?"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" Yuuri knew she was not safe whenever Murata got involved. Sure he saved her ass during her little expeditions, but when it came to moments such as this, he was the devil.

Murata grinned as his glasses glared in the light. "You'll see." He walked over to the piano and sat down.

He started playing a familiar tune that made Yuuri's eyes widen. She leaned forward, nearly standing up from her chair. "STOP. STOP RIGHT NOW, KEN MURATA!"

He ignored her and kept playing. When the tune changed and she realized what _exactly_ he was playing, all she could do was sit back down and cover her eyes as she chanted, "I'm not gonna cry; I'm not gonna cry; I'm not gonna cry!"

Then Murata started to sing.

" _Live in my house._

 _I'll be your shelter,_

 _just pay me back with one thousand kisses_ …"

Murata's voice filled the room, children and adults alike stared at him in wonder at his tenor voice.

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri who was furiously rubbing furiously at her eyes. "Are you crying?" His eyes widened a bit. A smirk would've broke free had it not been for the somber song that was being performed.

"No," Yuuri sniffled.

" _Be my lover,_

 _And I'll cover you_ …"

Everyone watched in silence, feeling pain and despair and hurt in Murata's voice. They did not know how to react to his delicate piano playing, or to his pain. Yuuri buried her face in Wolfram's neck, and stiffened herself, not willing for anyone to see her tear-stained face.

Wolfram and Greta both glanced at Yuuri before turning to each other, wondering why she was so emotional.

" _I will long to discover_

 _Something as true as they seem, yeah_!"

At that moment, Yuuri removed herself from the safety of Wolfram's neck and held on tightly to his hand as she sang the second voice.

" _So with a thousand sweet kisses,_

 _I'll cover you_!"

Yuuri and Murata continued like that until the end of the song. Their audience was could only stare, some of them already crying once they realized just what exactly the song was conveying. Some of them understanding why Yuuri was crying, what with her newfound love with Wolfram and all.

When they finished, even Murata's face was full of tears. Murata took his handkerchief, and Yuuri took Wolfram's and they both cleaned their faces.

"Why? Out of _all_ the songs — why did it have to be that one?" Yuuri yelled. Well, sort of. No one could tell if she was yelling or hiccuping.

"What? I thought you loved that song!" Murata defended himself, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Of course I love that song, but why the funeral version? We couldn't have done the happy duet when Collins and Angel first sang that song together? It had to be the sad version that Collins sang at Angel's funeral?"

"It was the only way to get you to actually sing with emotion! Besides, you've been singing such happy songs, I thought we might as well shake it up a bit."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, Your Majesty! That was splendid! I have been reduced to tears!" Gunter came over, running. He was in tears, but he was also having a nosebleed.

"Gunter, for Shinou's sake, clean your nose!" Wolfram yelled, blocking Greta from the spray of Gunter's nose blood.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HOW SHAMEFUL OF MEEEEEEEEEE!" Gunter ran off screaming, hopefully to clean himself up.

When he was gone, Yuuri and Murata were approached by a group of people led by Celi.

"That was beautiful, Your Eminence; Your Majesty. Us women who have lost a husband or lover during the war thank you for your marvelous performance that easily showed the despair we went through during such hardship." Lady Celi gripped each of their hands, her sad smile radiant.

Murata smiled at her. "You are most welcome, Lady Celi."

After that, the children continued playing their games until one of the adults pointed out how late it was getting.

Like the night before, the children offered a bargain with Yuuri, but instead of a lullaby, they asked for a story.

Yuuri gave a worried glance to the other parents within her sights. "Umm, I don't know. We don't know how long the story will take."

"I don't think there's a problem with it, Your Majesty." Lady Ammendorf, who's family is under the von Grantz's (Lord von Grantz started attending meetings again when he received a pigeon from Adalbert, saying he does not resent the Demon Kingdom anymore and would hope to return one day), said. "As long as the children head to bed right after, I don't think there would be an issue." She eyed the children, hers in particular, warily.

The other parents agreed with her and Yuuri sighed. "All right, what story?"

"You choose, Your Majesty!"

"Hmm… let's see, let's see, what will you like?"

"How about _Snow White_?" Murata suggested.

Yuuri glared at him. "Absolutely not! There is nothing special at all about Princess Snow White! She may be one of the few Disney princesses who is an _actual_ princess, but she's the most useless one of the lot! The only good quality about her is the fact she likes to cook and clean! Even the prince barely did a thing! All he did was ride around in a forest until he unexpectedly finds an unconscious girl in a glass coffin in the middle of a forest, thought of how beautiful she was, and then _kissed_ her, and he thought she was a _corpse_! Although, that kiss ended up being a kiss that cured the poison she previously consumed, both the prince and princess were good for nothing characters! That story should've been called, _The Seven Dwarves and Snow White_ , not _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_! At least the dwarves kicked ass when they chased after the evil queen!" Yuuri was huffing at the end of that. She was hugging Greta tightly. "If I find a way to tell that story with more of the dwarves rather than Snow White, then maybe I'll tell that version of the story, but until then, _no_."

"I agree," Anissina chimed in. "From what I heard, it shows a very weak female character. You should tell a story where both the female and the male are equal," she suggested.

"Yes, but what story? I told the story of _The Beauty and the Beast_ earlier today, what other could be equal?"

" _Mulan_? You did promise Anissina you would tell her the story" Murata suggested.

"Yes, but it'll take time to explain the Chinese culture… I apologize Anissina, but maybe I can tell this story once I find a way to summarize this specific culture and basic history a person would need to know to understand this story."

Anissina nodded with a smile. "It is all right, Your Majesty. I understand."

"Hmm… _Tangled_? _The Little Mermaid_?"

" _The Little Mermaid_ …" Yuuri thought for a moment. She looked at the children and said, "Looks like I'm going to tell you the story of Princess Ariel, otherwise known as, The Little Mermaid."

She then proceeded to tell the story, changing her voice and acting out some of the scenes, dragging Murata with her. Parents and children enjoyed the storytelling and by the end of it, the children were exhausted. They obviously enjoyed the story, but they were droopy-eyed. Parents scooped up their children and proceeded to their rooms.

Yuuri went to carry a half awake Greta to their room when Wolfram stopped her. "You took her last night; let me this time." Yuuri nodded and once Wolfram had the little brunette in his arms, Yuuri whispered a good night and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

After Wolfram left, Yuuri sat back down, taking a big sip from her wine. "I'm exhausted." She put her wine down on the table and leaned against the pillows, watching as her companions continued chatting around her.

 _Damn, I should've brought Greta to our room and just went to sleep with her,_ she thought. The events of the day, plus the alcohol she'd been drinking, had completely drained her.

She managed to stay awake long enough for Wolfram to come back, and when he had, he couldn't help but be amused. He lifted her head from the pillows, sat down, and lifted her body up from beside him, up to his lap. "Tired?" He grinned.

Yuuri leaned against him, throwing a glare. "Shut up." Wolfram chuckled.

Wolfram picked up his scotch glass and continued sipping on it. He was pacing himself, knowing he was most likely going to have to carry his fiancée back to their room.

He joined the conversation everyone else was having. Yuuri may have been exhausted, but she responded and gave an input from time to time to indicate she was paying attention. They were talking about some of their experiences in some of the villages surrounding the Demon Kingdom, both human and demon villages. A famous topic in particular was the one with the two villages building a bridge to connect their villages together. They had received word that it was almost done with construction, and Yuuri said something about how she was excited to visit.

They carried on with their conversation. By how slack Yuuri's body had become, he had a suspicion she had already fallen asleep. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard some soft snoring from the double black. He finished the last of his scotch, which was thankfully just enough for a sip, in one gulp. He took proper hold of her and stood up. He stumbled slightly, but he was able to hide it.

"Wolfram, will you be all right?" Conrart asked. He knew his brother wasn't a lightweight, and that he was strong enough to carry a teenage girl, but being his older brother and her godfather, he couldn't help but ask.

Wolfram nodded. "Don't worry, Lord Weller, She's in good hands. I'm done for the night as well, so good night to all of you." Everyone bid him good night and he left the room.

Murata sighed. "It's sad how tomorrow's the last day."

"Yes that is true," Lord von Gyllenhaal replied. "But at least this means you can start preparation with the Lady Ulrike soon."

An exchange of grins went around the room, and Murata couldn't help but be smug. _This is going to be fun_.

* * *

When Wolfram got back to their room, he tried to be as quiet and gentle with Yuuri as possible. He didn't want to either drop her or wake up Greta… or both. As he closed the door however, Yuuri suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise. "Yuuri?"

"Don't ever leave me."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Yuuri?"

This time, she looked straight into his eyes and repeated herself. "Don't ever leave me, Wolf."

He carried her to the couch and sat down. He moved her bangs away from her face and caressed her cheek. "Is something wrong? What's gotten into you?"

"That song…"

"The one you and His Eminence just sang?" Yuuri nodded. "What about it?"

"I could've sang that for you, Wolf."

Wolfram could only stare at her. "What do you mean?"

"You almost _died_ , Wolf." At that, Wolfram's eyes widened when he realized what got Yuuri so upset. "You nearly died before, Wolf, and then I would've lived the rest of my life in regret because I wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell you how I feel about you, and we wouldn't have had the chance to try being together, and-"

Wolfram hurriedly kissed her. To make sure she wouldn't pull away, he placed a hand at the back of her neck and only stopped when he felt her calm down a bit. "Don't think that way, Yuuri. What we have is now, and I promise you, we will live a _very_ long life. We'll get married, have children, grandchildren, and I'm sure we'll live long enough to see our great grandchildren." He stroked her hair and gave her continuous kisses on her head and forehead.

"I love you, Wolf."

"I love you too, Yuuri."

They stayed that way until Wolfram felt Yuuri go to sleep again. He stripped her of her clothing and changed her into her nightwear before laying her down beside Greta. He did the same to himself and he laid down on Greta's other side. He pulled the both of them into a tight embrace, not wanting to let go even as daylight arrived.

* * *

Their morning went by quickly. Everyone had breakfast together before going back to their respective rooms to continue packing their things. When they were all done, they said their goodbyes and went off to their respective lands.

The ride back to Blood Pledge Castle wasn't any different from the trip going to Spitzberg Castle. Greta, bless her soul, was a hyper little thing. Yuuri was just thankful that Greta didn't push her to play games such as _tag_ , or _hide and seek_. Greta got the hint that Yuuri was exhausted, and so she turned to Wolfram. He happily played with her, and Yozak and Murata even joined in.

She would watch them for a while under a tree until she fell asleep. When she would wake up, food was being served. After eating, she'd continue reading _The Magician's Nephew_ to Greta, and of course the rest of their company would find their own space and listen in as well.

Whenever they were in the carriage, she'd be dead asleep. Greta had to switch places with Murata so that Yuuri could lean on Murata and they wouldn't have to fear about Yuuri falling on top of little Greta.

When they finally got back to the castle, Yuuri refused to wake up and so Wolfram had no other choice but to carry her to their room even though he threatened to leave her there in the carriage if she didn't wake up.

* * *

A week has passed, and Yuuri was making preparations to go back to Earth. Whilst Yuuri was busy packing clothes and gifts for her family, Murata was busy making last minute preparations for the scheme he and basically everyone with noble blood had agreed on. Gwendal and Gunter had already sent out letters to their allies and most had returned with replies saying they would come.

Ulrike was hard at work in the temple, and for once, Shinou wasn't bothering her. He knew something like this would require the utmost focus to complete, and since he _really_ wanted to, just like everyone else who agreed on this plan, see Yuuri in what some people were calling her, _natural habitat_.

Yuuri had to go to school soon as it was the end of her summer break, whereas Murata's school is giving them another week of vacation. They both agreed they would be coming back separately. Yuuri announced she wouldn't be coming back for a week in Earth time, which might be about two and a half weeks in Demon time. The reason for that is because one: Yuuri would need to adjust to her school schedule first before adding in her alternate dimension schedule; and two: even though Yuuri knew how to transport herself between the two worlds by herself, it would still be a bit dangerous to travel without Murata to guide her.

Once everyone was in the temple, Yuuri started saying her goodbyes.

"Come back soon, Your Majesty!" Yozak called out.

"Oh, Your Highness, going back to Earth to complete her studies - how admirable! Study hard, Your Majesty!" Gunter cried, bear hugging the poor queen.

"Come back soon, you brat. You still have a lot of paperwork to do, and I'm not going to do all that for you," Gwendal reminded her. He ruffled her hair as Yuuri laughed. He gave a warm smile and stepped back.

"We will be waiting for you, Your Majesty." Conrart bowed to her, which of course annoyed her to no end.

"Call me 'Yuuri', damn it! You gave me my name, so you use it!"

"Yes, yes, Yuuri." Conrart smiled.

Greta came running towards Yuuri, who enveloped her in her arms. "You be good to Wolfram, okay? You listen to him, and to everyone else while I'm gone, all right?" The little girl nodded, and Yuuri held her even tighter. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before putting her down, and the little girl ran off to stand in front of Anissina, who rested her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Last but not least, Wolfram walked forward tentatively. When he was finally in front of her, Yuuri crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?" She grinned.

Wolfram took her in his arms and kissed her. She responded to him by taking a hold of his shirt collar and holding him to her. One of Wolfram's hands held firmly onto the back of her neck, tangling itself in her hair, whilst the other was wrapped tightly around her waist, almost lifting her from the ground. They stayed that way for a while until someone interrupted them with a cough. They pulled their faces away from each other and saw some people giving them knowing smirks, and others were bashfully looking away. Greta on the other hand, had her eyes covered by Anissina's hands.

"I knew this was coming." Anissina commented.

Wolfram turned back to Yuuri. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. You too."

"Be smart. Don't overwork yourself. Make sure you be careful. Listen to your mother - she makes good food. If anyone tries to hurt you, I swear I'll-"

"Wolfram."

He stopped rambling and gazed at her. She was looking up at him, and he silently thanked Shinou for the slight growth spurt he had and hoped there would be another one. He stared at her until he noticed she was smiling.

"I love you."

Wolfram smiled back and pulled her even closer. "I love you too." He kissed her again, and, reluctantly, they both let each other go.

Yuuri moved towards the spot marked for her to stand, whilst Wolfram walked almost backwards, not taking his eyes off her. When he reached the place where everyone was watching, Gwendal and Conrart immediately took hold of both his arms just in case he made a bolt for it.

Yuuri stepped out of her cloak and let it fall to the ground, knowing the mist was going to hide her body anyway. Wolfram on the other hand had to resist the urge to run to her and block her from everyone's view.

Yuuri turned her head around slightly to look at them. "Goodbye!" And with that, she was gone.

Wolfram felt almost empty now that she wasn't here anymore. Albeit it was temporary, he still couldn't shake the feeling off.

After a moment, Murata took a step forward and stared everyone in the eye. "Well folks," his glasses glinted in the light. "The real fun now begins."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much who have followed and favorited this story! I look forward to entertaining you with this fanfic. Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Please comment below! It would be so helpful to read your feedback to further improve this story.**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: BASICALLY YUURI EVERY DAY

**CHAPTER 2**

 **After the first line break, italics will indicate what is happening in the** _ **Great Demon Kingdom**_ **, and normal text will indicate what is happening on Earth.**

It has been about two days since Yuuri left the kingdom for Earth. In those two days, everyone has been preparing guest rooms and meal plans for the multitude of guests who will be staying for a few weeks. Speaking of which, nobles from the Great Demon Kingdom and allies were slowly arriving at Blood Pledge Castle, excited to learn more about Yuuri and the other world they hear she goes home to.

A lot of rumors have spread about what type of place Earth is — people have heard it is a place full of mystical creatures and extremely advance technology (well, the technology part isn't totally untrue). Others have heard it is a place where it is magic that is more advanced. They heard it is a place where magic can be used for daily tasks and not just maryoku and thought that maybe that was the reason why Yuuri had such great power.

Along with the nobles and allies, people such as Adalbert and his band of merry men and even Alford were invited. They thought it would be all right, especially since Yuuri considers them to be friends.

When everything was finally ready, everyone gathered in the ballroom where a large screen was set up; Ulrike's crystal ball was set up in front of the screen as well. She allowed herself to come out of the castle for this. Shinou was watching from one of the bannisters.

Everyone took their seats around the room as Murata went and stood in front of everyone in front of the screen.

"Good morning, everyone!" He greeted with a cheer. "As you all know, we came up with this elaborate plan to learn more about Yuuri. You see, you can ask me many questions about her, but even I won't be able to answer all of them. Believe it or not, Yuuri and I, despite having a pretty close relationship, still keep a few secrets from each other, so even I will be learning something new."

"How are we so sure he did not think of this plan for his own benefit?" Gwendal asked Conrart.

Conrart shrugged.

"On Earth, time is a lot slower compared to this world. If it has been a few months here, it was only a couple of hours in the other world. But thanks to the efforts of Ulrike here, she was able to change the speed of our time and we are more or less in tune with the time of Earth, albeit temporarily. Once we are done with this little event, we will return things to the way they were.

"Well, by my estimation, Yuuri should be awake by now, or at least just about to wake up. So, Ulrike, will you please?"

Ulrike focused on her crystal ball and suddenly, Yuuri's bedroom appeared on the screen. It was dark, but light was seeping in through the blinds. A blanket cocoon was clearly shown on the bed, a foot with woven anklets peeking out.

"Yep, that is definitely Yuuri…" those who know Yuuri very well thought.

"Remember," said Murata, "If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me!" Well, here starts the fun.

Yuuri was already awake. Well, it wasn't like she got much sleep anyway. She had gotten used to either being wrapped in Wolfram's arms, or having Wolfram wrapped in her arms so much, she couldn't fall asleep as easily as usual. Because of this, she was still incredibly exhausted, so she had told herself she wouldn't get out of bed until her alarm clock rang to indicate she had slept for the maximum amount of time she can without having to worry about rushing to school… which was now.

Her phone burst out playing One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_ , which made Yuuri finally sit up and turn off the alarm on her phone. Once she did, she buried her face in her pillow and groaned in frustration.

 _"What is that, Your Eminence?" Asked Lady Flynn._

 _"That, Lady Flynn, is what you call a cellphone," Murata answered. "It is a device with that allows you to contact someone, even from far away, immediately as its main function. Though, since it was first invented, it has improved through time with our ever growing knowledge and capabilities of technology. Now it has functions such as being able to tell time, and - like what you just saw - being able to be set to give off loud noise or sounds or music in order to wake someone up at a certain time."_

With a lot of grunting, she finally got herself out of bed. She tied her hair up into a bun and grabbed her clothes. She went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

 _Ulrike was controlling the crystal ball like she was controlling a joystick. Murata felt as if they were playing sims. When Yuuri went inside the bathroom, he made sure the "camera" did not follow her in, otherwise he'd have to face a very angry dragon-like blonde._

 _Instead, they waited for her right outside in the hallway, and he took the time to explain Earth culture. Houses were much smaller, and Yuuri's family were the type of people who lived modestly. He explained to them some of the items they were seeing such as photographs and air-conditioners._

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri finally came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform and her hair tied in a ponytail. She went to her bedroom first and picked up her backpack and phone. Afterwards, she went down and met her family for breakfast.

"Good morning," she yawned as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Yuu-chan!" Yuuri's mother, Miko-san or Jennifer, called out from the kitchen. "Take a seat, honey! Go and serve yourself whilst I finish cooking the rest of this."

"Thanks, mom." Yuuri took a seat at the dining table and helped herself to the food that was on the table: steamed rice, strips of bacon, squid, and miso soup. She dug in excitedly, having missed the flavors of her mother's home cooked meals.

 _The maids were frantically taking notes of the food Yuuri was eating. They were surprised at how simple the food was, but was being heavily enjoyed by their queen._

 _"That woman is Her Majesty's mother?" Lord Derloin, the representative of the human country, Veldron, asked._

 _"Yes. Miko Shibuya - also known as Jennifer - is a very loving mother and an incredibly kind woman."_

 _"Despite the differences in hair and eye color, it is obvious Queen Yuuri has taken after her mother in terms of physicality."_

 _"That is true," replied Wolfram. "In addition to what His Eminence has said, when you first meet Miko-san, you might think to yourself, 'oh, so this is where Queen Yuuri gets her ideas about striving for peace'_

 _," Wolfram sighed._

 _That, of course, made everyone excited to see more of Yuuri's mother._

Shoma Shibuya walked into the connected dining room and living room. "Good morning, my beautiful wife and daughter!"

Yuuri, with a mouth full of food replied, "Mornin' dad-", but was cut off by her mother.

"What did you do this time?" Miko turned around from the stove, pointing her spatula at her scared husband. "Well?"

"Umm… hehe, do you remember when you told me to clean out my study last night?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, umm, I may have forgotten to do so…"

"Ugh! Why are you always like this…" And then Miko went off on a rant that lasted the next five minutes.

During that time, Shoma had already started eating, and Yuuri was almost done with her food.

It was Shori Shibuya's entrance that made Miko stop her ranting. "Sho-chan, scold your father for me, will you? He's being so lazy — forgetting to clean out his study."

"Dad. You should remember to clean your study." Shori grabbed a piece of bacon from Yuuri's plate and ate it.

"Oy!"

"Oy!" Both father and daughter yelled at the exact same time.

"Shori, that was my food!"

"Why are you scolding me? I'm the patriarch in this house, for goodness sake!"

"Well, you're a patriarch who can't remember to clean his study." Miko interrupted.

"I'm sorry!"

 _"They seem like a very energetic family_ _…_ _" Lord von Wincott commented._

 _"You have no idea," replied Murata._

Yuuri finished up her plate and took a glance at the time. "Well, it's time for me to head to school!"

Miko came into the kitchen area, carrying another plate of bacon. "Aww, you don't want any seconds?"

Yuuri shook her head. "No thanks, mom. I'm full." She walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me 'mama', Yuu-chan!" She handed Yuuri her bento as she pouted.

She gave a kiss to her dad as well and walked out of the house.

"Hey, none for me?" Shori yelled.

"Nope!" And with that, Yuuri got on her bike and rode to school.

 _As they watched Yuuri ride her bike to school, Murata had to explain to everyone what a bike is, along with the buildings and how a city looks like on Earth. He also had to explain the "carriage with no horses" and how they work and how he and Yuuri are too young to drive one. He also explained to them the concept of traffic, traffic lights, commuting, and pedestrians._

About fifteen minutes later, Yuuri had finally made it to school.

When she got to school, she parked her bike and chained it with a lock and key she brought. She entered the school and went to her assigned locker and changed out of her shoes to the provided pink slippers for girls. When she turned around, she was tackled to the ground by a close friend of hers.

"Yuuri!" Her best friend, Ayaka, couldn't help but rub her face against Yuuri's as she hugged her. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while except for when I come and visit you during your baseball practices! Is Murata-kun replacing me as your best friend."

"No one can replace you, Ayaka. You're too noisy for anyone to possibly top you."

"You're so mean, Yuu-chan." Ayaka was pouting.

Both girls helped pull each other up off the ground and they walked to their respective classroom together, Class 2-B.

"So what's our first subject after Homeroom?" Yuuri asked.

"Biology."

"Ehh, that's fine. Do we have Algebra today?"

Ayaka thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so - EEP!" She suddenly squealed.

Yuuri stopped. "What?" She looked at the direction Ayaka was staring at and saw Miyano Itsuma, the school's most popular guy.

"Ahh… yuck." Yuuri shuddered.

"How are you not swooning for him? Plus, he even likes you!"

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe because I am sure he's a dick with three other girls on the side." Yuuri shrugged. "Besides, I already have someone."

Ayaka snapped her head towards her. "YOU DO?" She yelled so loud, people actually stared at them.

"Ayaka, shh!" Yuuri pleaded, but it went unheard.

"DO I KNOW HIM? IS HE HANDSOME? DOES HE TREAT YOU RIGHT? ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?"

 _At that last question, everybody turned to Wolfram._

 _"Yes, Wolfram," Yozak teased. "Is Her Majesty still a virgin?"_

 _Everybody stared at him waiting for his answer._

 _All Wolfram could do was gulp and turn away, not wanting to give a straight answer. That was enough for everyone to understand what his answer was. That was also enough for Gunter to have a nosebleed, "Your Majesty!" He fell into a heap on the ground and moaned. "I think I'm feeling sick…"_

"SHUSH!"

Ayaka grabbed Yuuri's hand and led her to a secluded area. "Spill the beans. NOW."

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "All right, all right." She inhaled and exhaled, readying herself for this. "No, you don't know him; Yes, he is handsome; Yes, he treats me right; and no, I am… not a virgin anymore."

Ayaka squealed so loudly, Yuuri had to cover her ears.

 _Everyone was slyly staring at Wolfram._

 _Yozak was laughing. "Isn't this hilarous, Captain?" He got no reply. "Captain?" He turned to where Conrart was supposed to be standing behind him, and instead saw him facing away from the screen._

 _He turned around to see Conrart looking away from the screen uncomfortably._

" _Um… are you okay?"_

 _All he got as a reply was a twitch._

" _Tsk," Gwendal crossed his arms. "You'd think he'd come to accept this by now, right Gunter?" He got nothing in reply. "Gunter?" He turned to see the lavender-haired man on his knees, struggling to contain his breakfast in his stomach_

"Oh my god, I can't wait to tell the other girls about this!"

Yuuri's eyes widened as she remembered just how much of a gossip girl Ayaka was and despite being her friend, would still spill the beans to their classmates. "Ayaka! No, I would prefer this to be a secret!"

"But, Yuu-chan!" She ran ahead of Yuuri. "It's sooooo juicy! Plus, it might get Itsuma-kun off your back if he finds out!" She ran off before Yuuri even finished calling her name. "Ayaka!" She groaned.

"So, you've got a boyfriend now, huh?"

Yuuri turned around to see Miyano Itsuma walking towards her. "Yeah. What do you care?"

"Just wanted to know what made you choose this loser over me."

 _"WHAT DID HE CALL ME?"_

"Okay, first of all, he is not a loser. And second, again, why do you care?"

"Oh, come on, Shibuya, don't be like that. You know I've been interested in you for a while now."

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're only interested in me because I'm the only girl who isn't licking the ground you walk on."

He shrugged. "True…" He walked closer to her and pinned her to the wall. "Besides, Yuuri, my big dick is pretty lonely."

Yuuri shuddered and nearly puked. She glared at him and said right at his face, "Oh please, Miyano-san. You claim to have a pretty big dick, but judging by the bulge on your pants, I'm sure my boyfriend's dick is so much bigger than yours."

He was so stunned, his arms relaxed, and Yuuri took that as an opportunity to get away and to her classroom before she arrives late.

 _Yozak was panicking. "SOMEONE GET A BUCKET FOR LORD VON CHRIST_ _!"_

" _Yep, I'm gonna need some fresh air!" Yozak turned around to see the captain heading towards the exit, the eyes of everyone in the room following him._

Yuuri walked briskly to her classroom. She slid the door open and found everyone staring at her. "Umm… hi?" She went to her seat and as she sat down, she was bombarded with questions.

"SO WHO IS HE?"

"WHERE IS HE FROM?"

"SCALE OF 1-10, HOW HOT IS HE?"

And a whole lot more.

"SHUSH!" Yuuri relaxed herself with an inhale and exhale. "His name is Wolfram; He is a foreigner, who I met through my dad; His older brother is a close friend of my father's and is my godfather; How hot is he? Well," Yuuri dug through her bag for her phone. When she brought it out, she searched for a photo on her phone. "Here he is." She showed them a selfie she took of the both of them during the first time they were in Switzerland. Everyone was all happy about finding the box, and Yuuri couldn't help but teach Wolfram the concept of a selfie while he was all smiles. Except, Wolfram wasn't looking at the camera. He was gazing lovingly at Yuuri while she was giving the camera her biggest smile.

'How did I not realize Wolfram was truly in love with me even then?' Yuuri thought to herself.

"No, way!"

"He is so cute!

"So handsome!"

"He looks like a knight in shining armor!"

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "Haha, well…" _'_ If you only knew…'

"So how'd your relationship start?" One of the girls, Mayumi, asked.

Yuuri deadpanned. "It is a very… very complicated story."

Thankfully, they decided to drop it.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, he's…" _I can't exactly tell them he's eighty-two-years-old_ _…_ Yuuri thought. "He's nineteen!" She guessed.

 _"Well," Murata started. "She's not that far off. Nineteen would be the human equivalent to an eighty-two-year-old demon_ _…_ _" He turned towards Gunter who was still on the floor, leaning over a bucket. His back was being rubbed in circles by Yozak. "Are you all right, Lord von Christ_ _?"_

 _Gunter gave him a thumbs up as he proceeded to continue puking._

 _Gwendal groaned. "For Shinou's sake, Lord von Christ! Will you take that outside? You are embarrassing yourself!"_

At that moment, the bell rang to signify the start of their first period.

Everyone got to their assigned seats. Yuuri was assigned to the middle aisle, but was closer to the back. It was her favorite seat. She wasn't too far from the teacher, but she was still too far away for the teacher to see if she was doodling in her notebook instead of taking down notes.

Their Homeroom teacher, Kudo-sensei walked in. He was a middle-aged man who was friendly and stern. He was also their English Literature teacher, and so he was Yuuri's favorite teacher. He also turned out to be a good friend of her father's. Apparently he was a demon who worked under Bob like her father and Dr. Rodriguez, and actually knew Yuuri was a demon as well. What he didn't know was her status as the queen.

Kudo-sensei talked about how the school festival was coming up and that we'd better start planning. He told us to try and think outside of the box — to ditch the maid/cosplay cafes, or the haunted house ideas. I silently agreed with him.

He talked about more of the details we would need to know before leaving us to plan out what we can before first period officially starts.

The class president, Ito Ayumi stood up at the front of the room the moment Kudo-sensei went out of the room. "All right, so does anyone have any suggestions for what we can do for the festival?

"A cafe? Or a restaurant, maybe?" one of the girls suggested.

"Didn't sensei just say to avoid that?" Whispered Yuuri's seat mate, Kato Takumi to her.

"That's what I was just thinking…"

"A concert?"

"Ooh!" one of the guys exclaimed. "How about a Nerf battleground?"

Yuuri was actually about to go for the Nerf idea, but it was shot down by the majority, which is of course, girls.

"No, that's a stupid idea!" Ayaka yelled. 'Ayaka, I love you, but I will murder you.'

The ideas kept coming and coming, and as brilliant as the guys' ideas were, the other girls just kept shooting them down.

Then one of the guys decided to think like a girl. "Hey," he started off sarcastically, "why don't we do a cafe with live music?"

The girls suddenly all squealed and Yuuri and the males in the room all covered their ears.

"That's a great idea, Itsuma-kun!"

"Yeah, Itsuma-kun, you are so smart!"

Yuuri and some of her close guy friends looked at each other and pretended to make themselves gag by putting their index fingers up in their open mouths with their tongues sticking out accompanied by vomiting sounds.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature!"

Since majority liked the idea, those who didn't had no choice but to push through.

The students started making some basic plans for their cafe.

"We can also let the customers sing if they want to!"

"Good idea! But first, who among us could sing..."

Everybody turned to Yuuri who was busy trying to hide under her table.

"Shibuya..."

Yuuri squeaked. "Yes?"

"YOU WILL BE THE MAIN PERFORMER!"

"FORGET IT, THIS WASN'T MY IDEA!"

"But, Yuuri!" Ayano whined. "You are such a good singer and you're the only one who could sing!"

"IF THAT WAS THE CASE, THEN WHY DID WE ALL AGREE TO THIS IF IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SING?"

"Quiet down, Shibuya!"

When has Shibuya Yuuri ever quieted down?

"And besides, I didn't even vote for this. Why should I be the one to suffer?"

That made everyone quiet down and look at each other. Yuuri went on. "Besides, a cafe? Seriously? I am sure a whole lot of other classes have chosen to do this too. Why can't we be original and do a Nerf battle? That would be so much more fun and would make us a stand out!"

The boys, except for Itsuma, cheered. "I get you want to be all cute and wear waitress uniforms and act all flirty and cute for guys as you serve them their food, but I am so sure there is a time and place for that, and I assure you, this school festival is not it. Other than that, more often than not, us girls are making the decisions when we're supposed to do it _together_ as a _class_. I'm sure we can use the guys' idea at least once, can't we?" The guys cheered louder and the girls all glanced at each other.

Ayumi glanced at the other girls apologetically and sighed. "What did you boys have in mind?"

The guys all cheered and fist-bumped Yuuri. They all gushed about their ideas and Yuuri couldn't help but smile to herself. Never has she seen these guys so interested in a school activity, and she felt glad to have helped.

" _She's very diplomatic, isn't she?" One of the human allies pointed out._

" _Yes — a natural born-leader, so it seems," said another._

 _Gwendal heard them and couldn't help but give a small smile at how proud he was of Yuuri._

" _My Lord, are you… tearing up?" Yozak teased._

 _Gwendal stiffened, and faced forwards. "None of your business, Gurrier…"_

A few minutes later, their teacher for their Japanese class, Tsukimori-sensei walked in. "All right, class. Settle down."

During class, Yuuri was bored. She could not seem to concentrate and instead focused on doodling on the pages at the back of her notebook. Not only that, but she was passing notes with the guys beside her. Their seating arrangements were also alternating between boy and girl, so she was in between two guys. The three of them were trying hard not to laugh about the notes they were passing each other about how annoying some of the other girls were, and how much of a kiss-up Itsuma was to the girls. They also brainstormed more ideas for the Nerf Battle activity, and they even asked Yuuri for tips about baseball.

 _Those who knew of Wolfram's jealousy issues all stared at him in fear, waiting for a reaction. Even Conrart who had recovered from his moment of weakness. He, Gwendal, and Gunter were readying themselves to tackle Wolfram just in case._

 _Wolfram clenched his fists as he made calming breaths. He exhaled and nodded at his brothers and Gunter. "I'm fine_ _…"_

Everyone knew Yuuri was part of an outside-of-school baseball team. They went out and supported her during games sometimes, and more often than not, Yuuri made sure to lead her team to victory. She had just recently been made captain when she started her second year of high school. Despite being one of the youngest and newest members on the team, they made her captain anyway for her determination and excellent baseball skills.

Yuuri was hesitant about it at first, but she thought leading a team could possibly be good practice for leading a country.

Well… not really.

This went on until it was time for lunch. Everyone brought out their bento boxes and Yuuri silently ate by herself on her desk, checking her Pinterest on her phone and saving stuff she found interesting.

A _s they watched Yuuri, Murata explained more of the uses of a smartphone, and what apps are, especially what Pinterest is._

 _This was something that astounded them; Earth had technology to hold so much information and have so many capabilities and they needed that to sink in._

 _As he explained what Pinterest is, he explained also how to use it and what "boards" were._

 _One such board that caught everyone's — but mostly Wolfram's — attention was Yuuri's board that said, "DREAM WEDDING"._

 _"I'm sure Her Majesty would want a grand wedding appropriate for someone of her stature!" Exclaimed Stoffel._

 _"I agree!" Gunter cried, "Her Majesty deserves a grand wedding and I would gladly be the one to plan it out and make sure she has one!"_

 _Conrart and Gwendal glanced at Wolfram, wondering what his input in this was._

 _Wolfram didn't say anything at all. All he did was show a soft smile as he thought of how beautiful Yuuri would look in a wedding dress as she walked down the aisle to marry him._

She scanned through the links she saved in her "DREAM WEDDING" board, and she sighed.

"What's got you all sad?" Ayaka asked, coming up behind her.

Yuuri locked her phone and kept it in her pocket. "Nothing, just thinking about stuff — that's all…"

" _Why would thinking about her dream wedding make her sad?" Lady Celi pouted._

" _I don't know, mother," Wolfram replied. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down._

Ayaka propped an eyebrow up at her, but she let the topic go. She sat on the seat in front of Yuri's and opened a conversation with her until their lunch break ended and class resumed.

 _"Did you see that sad look Her Majesty tried to hide?" Lady Celi pointed out._

 _"Yes…_ _you'd think someone would be happy when thinking about their dream wedding_ _…_ _" Anissina put a finger to her chin, thinking about what could be the cause for Yuuri's sad eyes._

 _"You are probably just over-reading her expression," Gunter suggested._

 _Lady Celi and Anissina both glanced at each other, a silent agreement between them that they did in fact see what they did._

After two more classes in their classroom, they all went to their respective locker rooms where they changed into their PE uniforms.

 _"YUURI!"_

 _"OH YOUR MAJESTY!" Gunter fainted with a nosebleed._

 _Everyone was trying to hold back from looking at the screen as Yuuri took off her shirt and regular bra, changing it to a sports one._

 _Gwendal and some of the other noblemen and allies were trying to hide the blush on their cheeks as Yuuri removed her skirt, revealing her tight, pink thong._

" _Ulrike, turn away from her, damn it!" Wolfram yelled._

 _It was at that moment when Conrart decided to come back and join everyone again, but upon taking in the scene before him, he thought he might as well stay outside for a little while longer._

"Yuuri!"

Said girl turned around to see one of her female classmates, Mouri Kana, staring at her but.

"Umm… yes?"

"Is that a hickey on your ass?"

Yuuri turned around again so she could see her but through the full-length mirror in her locker. On her left but-cheek was indeed a hickey. She blushed again and squeaked out a "maybe".

Kana squealed and pointed out the hickey to the other girls. As Yuuri finished getting ready she could still feel the stares of her classmates, even when she was already wearing her gym shorts.

 _Waltorana couldn't help but smirk at his nephew. "Really, Wolfram? Her butt?"_

 _Some of the other nobles couldn't help but raise their eyebrows knowingly at him — especially the men._

 _Wolfram shrugged and smirked back at his uncle. "It's not my fault Yuuri likes it."_

" _Really, now? Her Majesty likes to be taken from behind?"_

 _Gwendal was starting to wish he walked out with Conrart, and that he was glad his younger brother wasn't here at the moment._

" _Oh Uncle, you wouldn't believe just how much of a vixen that woman is in the bedroom."_

 _All around the room, eyes were popping out and jaws were dropping to the floor._

 _Gunter's nose was bleeding so much, he passed out. Again._

 _Gwendal, Yozak, and Anissina were too stunned to say something — they all believed Yuuri would be an innocent little lamb._

 _Nobles all around the room were either uncomfortable or scandalized. Learning about Queen Yuri's sex life was not something they were expecting to learn when they agreed to this, however interesting it may be._

 _Lady Celi, however, was squealing and clapping on her chair about how proud she was of Yuuri. She was the type of person who believed that when a woman has mastered the art of the bedroom, they can go far._

While all the guys went out to the courtyard, the girls went out to the gym and saw a rope hanging from the center of the room.

Groans were heard all over the room. Everyone hated doing the rope climbing activity. If you aren't able to complete it by the end of class, then you are forced to run around the field for at least three laps.

"Fuck," Yuuri muttered to herself. She glared at the rope along with her classmates.

A whistle blew and everyone turned to see their PE teacher, Masumi-sensei, holding a clipboard. "Line up in front of the rope! Everyone gets multiple chances to try and climb the rope — just make sure to line up again. First person to get to touch the ceiling gets an automatic perfect score just for showing up to class for one whole month. You could even sit out on the activities if you'd like."

When she said that, Yuuri's classmates all scrambled to get in line. When all her classmates have found their places in line, Yuuri calmly went over as the last person in line.

She liked working out and keeping fit, especially as a baseball player. She also thought her PE classes would be a good way to keep up with working out and getting strong enough to properly wield Morgif. Since the only exercise Yuuri gets in the other world are practicing her sword-fighting and her runs with Conrart in the morning, she takes advantage of her PE classes and uses it to get even more fit.

 _Conrart finally came back inside and took back his seat beside Yozak. "What'd I miss?"_

 _Yozak stiffened. "I think it's best you don't know, Captain…"_

One-by-one, her classmates all attempted to make it up the rope, all of them not even getting halfway before falling on top of the mats placed around the area to cushion anyone who falls. While waiting in line, Yuuri did her warm ups to get herself pumped up.

When it was her turn, she rubbed her palms together before taking grip of the rope and twisting her long legs around it.

 _Yozak whistled. "I've gotta say, Her Majesty has some nice legs_ _…"_

 _He nearly lost his eyebrows when a fireball flew across an inch of his face._

She started going up the rope, and could feel her hands already starting to slip. She let her grip loosen a little and continued pulling herself up.

 _"Come on, Yuuri! You can do it!" Wolfram cheered. "Come on, you WIMP!"_

 _"I thought he stopped calling her that?" Yozak whispered to Conrart._

 _Conrart shrugged. "Maybe it's his way of motivating her?"_

She suddenly lost her grip and slipped from the rope, falling down on the mat below her.

"Ow…"

"Good job, Shibuya!" She turned to her PE teacher and saw her smiling. "Shibuya's the only one who got past the halfway point! You ladies are going to have to step it up if you really want that reward."

As she walked to the back of the line for another try, she got mixed reactions from her classmates. Some of them congratulated her on a job well done (or tried, rather), while others simply either glared or seethed (or both) at her. She thanked those who congratulated her, and rolled her eyes at the bitter ones.

 _"Hmph!" Gunter crossed his arms. "Those young ladies are very unsupportive. Her Majesty made a good attempt and did better than all of them! She does not deserve to be treated like this!"_

 _Everyone in the room agreed, agitated that the young queen was treated in such a manner._

 _"She did a good job for a wimp_ _…_ _" Wolfram smiled, crossing his arms as he watched Yuuri crack her knuckles, indicating that she had gotten riled up._

Yuuri watched her classmates' second attempt to try climbing up the rope, making mental notes about possible tips and tricks she was observing from their performances.

When it was Yuuri's turn again, she used her classmates' negative reactions for inspiration and motivation. "I'll win the reward and rub it in their faces…" She smirked to herself.

She cracked her knuckles again before taking hold of the rope — and this time, wrapped one of her legs around the rope, remembering how Conrart did it during one of the times he had to rescue her. She then started thinking about the lyrics of Mulan's, _Make a Man Out of You_ , along with the clip from the movie.

She started out smoothly, just like the first time. She realized she wasn't as tired as from the first time, and she think it might be the way her leg is wrapped around this time, since that was the only thing she changed this time around.

When she noticed she was at the halfway point, where she reached earlier before losing her grip, she felt her palms start to sweat.

'Shit…' She held on tighter, and pulled herself up. She kept going and going, and when her palms were really sweating, she cried out as she wrapped the rope around her fist as she pulled herself up with her right hand. Before using her left hand, she quickly wiped it on her shirt before using it to grip and wrap the rope around her fist and pull herself up. Now that her fists weren't so sweaty anymore, she kept going up like normal; without the fist wrapping.

She didn't notice she was close to the ceiling… except for the people watching her.

"Come on, Shibuya!"

"You got this, Yuuri!"

Were some of the things her classmates were yelling.

Some of the others were glaring and seething, bitter about most likely not being able to slack off in PE for the next month.

Yuuri pushed and pushed until one of her hand slipped and let go of the rope. "Shit!"

She was hanging onto the rope with one hand and was desperately clinging onto the rope with her other one. Using all her strength, she pulled and used the hand that slipped to pull herself up, and started climbing again.

Her supportive classmates started cheering for her until finally, she reached out and touched the ceiling.

She shook her fist in victory as her classmates cheered for her. She caught the eyes of one of the girls who were brooding and sent them a kiss. They grumpily turned away and Yuuri couldn't help but think of Wolfram.

" _You go, Young Mistress!" Yozak yelled._

" _You go, Yuuri!"_

" _At least we know she isn't a total wimp." Wolfram smiled, proud of his fiancée He watched as she continued to stay at the top of the rope, relishing her victory._

" _When Yuuri gets back here, we might as well start training her how to fight properly," Gwendal suggested._

 _Conrart nodded. "That might be a good idea, brother, although we will have to find a way to fit it into Her Majesty's busy schedule, especially with all the paperwork she would have to catch up on."_

After PE, Yuuri and her classmates all showered and changed.

They went back to her classroom and started cleaning.

" _Wait, Queen Yuuri knows how to clean?"_

 _Murata stared at the nobleman, one of the human allies. "Yes. In the education system in Japan, most schools require their students to clean at the end of each day to teach discipline and instill independence," Murata explained._

" _I see… so Her Majesty grew up like a peasant?"_

" _Well, yes. I grew up the same way too, until I finished elementary school. I had transferred to a prestigious private school since I was able to get a scholarship, and in schools like that, we don't need to clean up at the end of each day."_

After Yuuri and her classmates finished, they all went their separate ways. Some of her classmates went to their respective clubs, whereas Yuuri and some others went home.

She got her bike and walked alongside Ayaka. They walked home together until they reached a fork in the road and went in the opposite directions.

Yuuri rode her bike through the park. She was just riding along until something suddenly hit her on the head, causing her to fall off her bike.

" _WHO DARED TO DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS MAJESTY!"_

"Ow, ow, ow…" Yuuri sat up from the ground, rubbing her temple. She glanced at her fingers and felt relief to not seeing any blood. She found a jar of hair wax next to her, and so she assumed that was what was used to hit her head. She stood up and picked up her bike and the hair wax, glancing around. "Who the fuck…"

"Oy, Shibuya!"

Yuuri groaned, already knowing who it was. She turned around and glared at the culprits. "What the fuck do you three idiots want?"

"Where's Murata?"

"Yeah, the son of a bitch still owes us."

 _Everyone turned to Murata, who had his head down and his glasses glinting in the light. "I owe them nothing." He stated. "They are just a bunch of bullies who think they can get away with whatever they want because they're bigger than a lot of people."_

"Murata owes you nothing," she spat.

"Hn. You're right — he doesn't owe us; doesn't mean we can't still get what we want from him." Their leader, Kasanoda Rei, smirked. "Besides, you know the drill. If we can't get what we want from him, then you could pay his price for us."

She clenched her fists.

 _Murata stepped forward and closer to the screen. "What is he talking about?"_

"What are you talking about?" She eyed them warily, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Well, you see, every time we're trying to make a transaction with Murata, you show up and interrupt us and he runs away."

She rolled her eyes. "Why is Murata always your target? Are you jealous he's smart enough to get a scholarship, while you're in a delinquent school?"

"Why, you—" Yuuri tried to run, but one of the minions caught her before she could even take two steps away from them.

"Really, guys?" She eyed the three of them. She scanned the area as a smirk came on to her face, "We are in a public park with adults and police officers around the area." The guys glared at her as they took a few glances at their surroundings as well. "Are you sure you want to do something to me right here, or even drag me away? You can try, but I'm sure someone's gonna call the cops — look."

They looked again at the crowd around them, and saw some mothers who were with their children, and a couple of kids their age and younger were holding their cellphones. They then nodded at each other and the one holding me pushed me away with a "tsk".

I rolled my eyes and pushed past them to get my bike. "Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do and places to be." She got on her bike and rode away before they could stop her.

She rode on until she got to the baseball field, where her team had already started practicing.

"Oy, Captain!" One of them yelled.

Yuuri got off her bike and waved as she parked it near the restrooms. "Sorry I'm late!" She yelled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I got pulled over by three annoying idiots."

Her teammate, Asano Sakura rolled her eyes. "Those three dumbasses again? I swear, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of them one of these days."

"Get in line, sister."

Sakura laughed.

"Well," started Yuuri, heading towards the changing rooms with Sakura following her. "I'd probably be in line behind Murata."

"Murata-kun seems to always be their target."

"You got that right."

"Speaking of which, where is our manager?" She looked around the court but only saw their teammates continuing their practice on the field.

"He's still on vacation with his family since his classes won't start until next week."

"Ahh, I see, I see…" She looked away from Yuuri as she started pulling off her clothes and slipping in her baseball uniform.

Yuuri glanced at her direction. "Why? You miss him?"

Sakura blushed all different shades of red and looked away from her. "Of course not! It's just fun having a manager to cheer us on and fetch us water and towels during practice." She defended.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Well, not to burst your bubble, but I do think he's into guys."

Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Huh? But he's really perverted to women!"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a wall he puts up," Yuuri shrugged, "and besides, I've seen him half naked in a room full of women, and trust me, there was no bulge."

"Maybe they just weren't his type?" Sakura suggested.

"Possibly, but I still think he's gay…"

"How are you so sure about this?"

"Because he is constantly flirting with a very big, and buff blonde man."

 _The air was still; the atmosphere quiet. All eyes were on one certain person at the front of the room. He had his head down, the light gleaming on his glasses._

 _Yozak glanced towards the double black and, in an attempt to ease the tension, chuckled. "Hey, Your Eminence! I wonder who your crush is, ey! I'm sure all the priestesses at the temple would be very jealous when they find out about this!" In truth, he already knew who Yuuri was talking about, as he is one of the people who is aware that his soul still hangs around the temple, causing trouble. Although not everyone knows this, and so he had to find a way to draw the attention away from the idea that he was in love with Shinou._

 _Playing along, Murata brought out a grin as well. "You're right, Yozak! They would be jealous when they find out about these claims Yuuri is making!"_

" _Yes! Oh, what a lucky guy this person is to have the attention of the Great Sage!" He sighed, dramatically._

 _The both of them stared at each other before laughing hysterically, nearly falling on the floor._

" _Oh, good one, Yozak! A good joke expected from the kingdom's top spy!"_

" _Aw, Your Eminence! Is it possibly me?" Wolfram teased. "I'm flattered!"_

 _Murata glared at him. "Oh, ha. Ha. Ha, Lord von Bielefelt."_

 _Wolfram and Yozak were in hysterics, but no one noticed the actual blonde in question from the top of the bannister._

When Yuuri had finished changing into her uniform, she went outside and joined her team for practice.

She led them through their practice which consisted of: Whiffle ball batting, skill building warm-ups, playing catch practice, skills and drills, batting practice, and scrimmages.

All the while, she was acting like an actual leader — gone was the naive seventeen-year-old everyone thought her to be, and in turn was a leader — a queen.

Once Yuuri had noticed the sun had started to set, she stopped her team from continuing and told all of them to hit the showers. "All right, you guys! I'll see you on Wednesday!"

She and one of the youngest members on the team started packing up the balls, bats, and gloves. This was usually Murata's job — not hers, and whoever's turn it was amongst the newest members, but since Murata wasn't here, she might as well do it herself.

When she was done, she was one of the last people in the showers, and immediately finished. She didn't want to be left alone — she knew the three idiots knew she was part of the baseball team and could be waiting for her to be alone. The chances of them attacking her again in the same day were slim, but she wasn't going to take that chance.

She managed to finish fast enough that she had caught up to Sakura and another girl. They all walked together out of the park, before separating and going their own ways home.

" _That is how baseball actually is?" Wolfram asked._

 _Murata nodded. "Yes, I guess it's hard to teach a sport to someone who's never actually played it before."_

" _I'm more impressed with how much of a leader she was." Gwendal smiled._

" _Brother… are you proud?" Conrart smirked, his scarred eyebrow raising._

" _Any subordinate of a child-queen such as her would be proud."_

When Yuuri got home, she parked her bike outside before heading into the house. "I'm home!" She called, removing her shoes and putting on her house slippers.

"Yuu-chan!" Her mother called, most likely from the kitchen. Yuuri walked into the kitchen and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek in greeting. "Care to help me out with dinner?"

"Do I have a choice?" She sighed, pulling out her apron from the cupboard.

"No need to sound so rude, Yuu-chan!" Miko Shibuya scolded, getting a clean spatula and bopping it on Yuuri's head.

"Ow!"

"Now, go and get the carrots and the chopping board!"

During the hour and a half it took Yuuri and her mother to finish cooking dinner, Shori and Shoma Shibuya arrived home from school/training and work respectively. Shori set up the table, and Shoma took a seat on the couch in front of the TV. His share of work wouldn't be until after dinner when he'd be the one to wash the dishes.

"Dinner is served!" Miko cheered, bringing in a pot of curry to the dining table, Yuuri following behind her with the pot of steamed rice. They all sat around the table and dug into their food, unaware of the audience staring dreamily at the food on the table.

" _I'm salivating…" Yozak, along with some other people watching, licked their lips as they stared at the food that was just cooked._

" _I miss mama-san's curry!" Wolfram and Murata cried, remembering the rich taste of the curry they had whenever they were in the Shibuya household._

" _I miss those pickles…" Gwendal whispered._

" _Miko Shibuya is the epitome of a housemother," Murata explained, "she made sure no one ever got hungry and that included guests and strangers."_

" _She was so hospitable when we visited Earth to search for the final box — even though we dropped in unannounced," said Conrart._

" _I swear, if Yuuri wasn't as physically active as she is, she'd probably be rolling around like a keg of beer — too heavy to walk or carry herself," Murata joked._

After eating, Shori and Yuuri brought out the plates, and Shoma readied the sink and dishwasher. Miko was beside him, ready to help. It was his job to do the dishes, but Miko couldn't bring herself to not help out with the chore. Anyway, the couple used this time in their busy days to catch up with each other and play and talk like the youngsters they once were.

Upstairs, Yuuri was in her room. She had already started on her homework and was glad her teachers was still lenient, since it was still the start of the semester. She finished her homework after about two hours, most of it being half-assed. She didn't really care much for it, anyway. The work were for subjects she didn't particularly like, so she didn't really put much effort into it unlike some of the others.

She put her work in her bag and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came back to her room and lied down on her bed and closed her eyes, instinctively curling up to her side and reaching for something that, in this world, wasn't there.

Upon realizing she was holding onto a blank space, she opened her eyes and suddenly remembered where she was. She rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling. "I miss you, Wolf."

After staring at the ceiling for a couple of hours, she let sleep take her away to a world where she could see Wolfram, even if it was just in her dreams.

" _So, I guess that marks the first day!" Murata cheered. He turned around to face the visitors, his hands on his hips like Superman. "Well? What did you all think?"_

" _Earth seems like a very complicated world…" One of the humans pointed out._

" _Tsk! If you think what you just saw was complicated, just you wait until we encounter topics about politics and social issues!" Murata flinched._

" _As you're watching Yuuri in this world, you tend to forget that she is an ordinary_ human _in that world," Saralegui pointed out. "I admit, there were a few moments when I expected someone to bow down to her or call her, "Your Majesty", but it never happened. It's just weird…"_

" _You are right about that, King Saralegui," Waltorana nodded, sharing the same sentiments as the young human king. "Is Queen Yuuri able to use her magic in this world?"_

" _She used it a total of two times only," Murata remembered. "The first was when she was angered by Bob, the Demon King of Earth, and the second was when we had to deal with some certain monsters that tried to block our usual route back to this world."_

" _I see… and would you say the effects of using her magic in the other world weakens her more than using it in this world?"_

 _Murata cupped his chin and hummed. "Hmm… well, as of now, I can't answer that question — since she's only done it twice." Waltorana nodded, Murata's answer to his satisfaction._

" _Oh, Your Eminence!" Lady Celi cried. "Will we be able to see Bob soon? I heard so many wonderful things about him, and he sounds like a handsome man!"_

" _MOTHER! CONTROL YOURSELF, DAMMIT!"_

" _Now, Wolfram, don't swear at your mother!"_

" _Also, it's kind of weird seeing Yuuri not in charge — like during that meeting they had. I guess I'm just used to Yuuri being the one with the crazy ideas and you lot following him, knowing it could be a huge risk," Lady Flynn explained._

" _Well, in the other world, Yuuri isn't exactly known to be the responsible type. I mean, do you remember how she was when she first arrived in this world?"_

 _Gwendal and Gunter shuddered at the memory._

 _Gwendal, coughing into his fist to gain some composure, walked to the front of the room. "I think it's time everyone went and had a rest. We will pick up again tomorrow at the same time once Her Majesty has awakened."_

 _Everyone agreed and left the room to go their separate ways, except for some of Yuuri's close alliances — Saralegui, Lady Flynn, Antoine, Heathcriffe, and even Alford and Adalbert."_

" _Well, I'm glad I get to learn more about the little brat…" Adalbert huffed._

" _I hope you don't mind, but we still have some questions to ask, Your Eminence." Lady Flynn smiled._

" _No problem. How about we all move to the dining room for some dinner and tea to accompany our discussion?"_

" _That would be lovely."_


	4. Chapter 3: I AM NOT A REGULAR MOM

_As the next day started, nobles and guests all went to their seats. Some were chatting with one another, while others were silent and reserved._

 _Gwendal, Conrart, and Gunter were at the front of the room. They watched over Ulrike who was concentrating her maryoku on her crystal ball._

 _Yozak was outside, relaying Conrart's orders to some of the soldiers about security._

 _It is, after all, known throughout the kingdom that almost every country leader is at the castle. The rumor going around is that they are having a meeting involving the treaty._

 _Murata walked into the room — and upon closer inspection, looked like hell. He stayed up pretty late the night before, with a few certain nobles and guests in the dining room to discuss Yuuri. He knew how much they all cared for her, but he couldn't help but smile at how much they all actually loved her. Their concern for her wellbeing on Earth was touching. especially knowing how much Yuuri would feel the same concern for them if it was the other way around._

 _He glanced around the room and saw Lady Flynn walk in with her butler, her appearance fresh. Any fatigue she might have gotten from the night before was unnoticeable. Sara walked in with Berias, and looking just like Lady Flynn, but when does he not look perfect? Considering how much the man drank the night before, his appearance this early in the morning is impressive. Lord Heathcriffe, Alford, and Adalbert all walked in at once, looking no better than Murata. This kind of gave Murata a bout of relief. Still, it wouldn't hurt to learn some of Sara's secrets._

 _After everyone settled inside the room, Murata stepped to the front of the room and stood beside Ulrike. "All right everyone!" He clapped his hands together. "Now, I'm sure you've noticed that we're starting a bit later today compared to yesterday," people nodded at him, whereas some were indifferent. "Well, from now on, we will be starting now._

 _"The reason for this is because yesterday, I thought we could see Yuuri get up and ready. Now that we have, I guess it's better to skip it." His audience nodded to themselves, noting how Murata's decision made sense._

 _"Your Eminence, it's ready." Everyone turned to the screen to see Ulrike over her crystal ball, showing us images of Yuuri in the other world._

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of her bedroom, her school bag in one hand. She went to the kitchen to see that, exactly like the day before, she was the first one downstairs. Well, other than her mother who was cooking.

"Good morning, Yuu-chan!"

"Morning, mom." She sent Yuuri a glare and Yuuri sighed.

"Morning, mama," Miko scolded.

She rolled her eyes, stepping into the kitchen and picking up the now ready plates of food. She carried them to the dining table. Miko grinned, aware of the small smile Yuuri tries not to show whenever she scolds her to call her, "mama". Before leaving the kitchen to go to the dining room, Yuuri stopped and gave her mother a kiss "good morning" and left. Miko smiled at herself. She turned off the stove and followed her daughter into the dining room.

 _Saralegui watched the interaction between Yuuri and her mother. It's only been a few months since he found out who his mother was and had begun to spend time with her. Yet he couldn't help but compare Yuuri and her mother's relationship to that of his own with his mother._

 _Alazon has been living with Saralegui and Berias in Small Shimaron. They were trying to make up for lost time, but the both of them can't help but feel awkward with each other. Don't get him wrong, Sara knows his mother loves him, and he knows that he loves his mother. He just hates that Yuuri and her mother are so comfortable with each other that they can show their love for each other so openly. Whereas he and his mother could barely start a conversation with each other that isn't small talk._

 **The Night Before in Sara's POV**

 ** _Murata, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Conrart all led us, who had more questions about Yuuri, to the dining room. I suspect the privacy is because our questions are more private. Gunter separated from them to fetch for a maid to cater to us._**

 ** _Upon reaching the dining room, Murata gestured to the round table at the center of the room. "Everyone, please, take a seat."_**

 ** _Berias went ahead of me and pulled out a seat for me. The rogue swordsman — or "hero" as Yuuri likes to call him, did the same for Lady Flynn before sitting beside her. His name was "Alfred", I believe. I glanced at Murata who sent me a knowing glance where we both realized we were thinking about the same thing._**

 ** _Everyone else sat down as Gunter and a maid wearing a red dress with a cart came into the room. The maid asked us what we would like to drink. Everyone, except for Lady Flynn, agreed to have some scotch. Lady Flynn had a glass of wine._**

 ** _"Doria, how many bottles of wine and scotch are in the cart?"_**

 ** _"Just the one bottle for the wine, but as for the scotch, there are three and a half bottles here."_**

 ** _"A half?" Gwendal inquired, "why is that?"_**

 ** _A cough from the other side of the table got all our attention. We turned to see Wolfram looking sheepish._**

 ** _"My apologies," he blushed, "the truth is, sometimes when Yuuri or I can't sleep, we go down to the cellars and have a drink or two. I am afraid that must have been our leftovers from the day before Yuuri left for Earth."_**

 ** _"Heh, couldn't sleep because you didn't want to get separated from each other, huh?" The rogue Demon, Adalbert, grunted._**

 ** _"I'd make a comeback, but I don't want to see a grown man cry," Wolfram muttered._**

 ** _Adalbert, faintly hearing what he said, turned to the younger blonde. "Whaddya say, brat?"_**

 ** _"Enough," Conrart stepped in, putting a halt to their argument. "Wolfram, control yourself." Wolfram grumbled but nodded his head._**

 ** _The maid had just finished pouring everyone their drinks before excusing herself. She left the cart full of bottles with us. Lord Weller promised he would return it to the kitchen as soon as they finished._**

 ** _"Well, now that everyone has their poison," His Eminence winked, "why don't you all start with the questions?" Then he turned to me, "would you like to go first, Saralegui?"_**

 ** _I nodded, taking a sip of my scotch. "Yes, thank you." I put the glass down and turned to him. "Yuuri and her mother… they are close, yes?"_**

 ** _His Eminence nodded. "To an extent, yes. Yuuri prefers not to be too open to her mother. She tells her about things that happen in school and things that happen here in the Great Demon Kingdom. But only when someone asks her._**

 ** _"On most occasions, such as things that happen with her and Wolfram..." He sent the blonde in question a wink and got a huff as a reply. "She prefers to say it to someone her age, like me. But, before she became queen, she would go to her female friends from Earth to speak about boys from the other world."_**

 ** _That got Wolfram's attention. "She showed interest in other boys?"_**

 ** _"She might have been oblivious towards her feelings towards you, but she is still a woman. She was still attracted to men. And though they aren't as attractive as any of us," he smirked at all the men in the room, who rolled their eyes. "There were still quite a few handsome men who caught her eye."_**

 ** _"If I'm more attractive than them, then why didn't I catch her eye?"_**

 ** _"Oh, you did — that is until you opened your mouth and called her a wimp and turned out to be a spoiled brat."_**

 ** _That shut him up._**

 ** _I pursed my lips and faced Murata again. "How did she get to be so close with her mother to begin with?"_**

 ** _He raised an eyebrow at me. "Miko-san is the type of mother to dote on her children. I guess she was always there for both Shibuya and her brother. Even to this day, as you saw, Miko-san basically treats her children like… children. And even though Yuuri pulls away from her, Miko-san always finds a way to push herself back into the picture."_**

 ** _He knows his mother loves him, but he wouldn't mind a hug, or constant pestering about trivial things such as whether he's eaten or not._**

 ** _Watching Yuuri and her mother brings out a feeling of longing in him. He wants to feel his mother hug him when he needs comfort. He wants to hear her advice when he is making a decision about ruling his kingdom. He wants someone to defend him when someone gets in his way even if he is capable of defending himself. All he wants is a mother._**

* * *

Once she placed the serving plates on the table, Yuuri and her mother sat down at their usual places. She turned over her plate and started getting some food from the serving plates in front of her.

Miko sat and watched her daughter quietly. Yuuri knew she was waiting for her father to come down, knowing that the both of them like having their meals together. If she didn't have to go to school, she would do the same.

As Yuuri ate, Miko couldn't help but watch Yuuri, thinking about how grown up she is. She hasn't heard much news about her relationship with Wolfram either, and now might be a good time to question her.

"So, Yuu-chan…" She got a "hmm?" in response, as Yuuri's mouth was full. "Have you and Wolfram released some of that sexual tension yet?"

Yuuri choked on her food.

 _Wolfram, who was sitting with his brothers, received sly looks from most of the men around the room. The women, on the other hand, either glared or rolled their eyes. He slumped in his chair, pouting. "I will say nothing."_

 _Gwendal grunted in approval, "Good."_

Once Yuuri had stopped coughing up her food, she stared at her mother, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Mom!?"

"I mean, you guys are engaged, aren't you? The both of you always seem to argue, which is usually caused by sexual tension."

 _Murata and Yozak were leaning on each other for support, as they both couldn't breath._

 _"This is gold!" Murata managed to gasp out._

"Mom… why are you asking me this?"

"You rarely tell me anything, Yuu-chan! And as you said, Ken-chan is still in the other world. I can't exactly ask him to tell me about what's been happening with you when you're there, or even here on Earth."

"Hold up, are you telling me, that you ask Murata stuff about me, and he actually tells you?"

"Yes," Miko smiled.

Yuuri propped her elbows up on the table and placed her head in her hands, massaging her forehead.

"Okay… so for the sake of Murata not twisting the actual events around, what do you want to know?"

Miko cheered and clapped her hands. She moved a seat closer to Yuuri and grinned at her daughter. "Have you and Wolfram had sex yet?"

Yuuri thought she was going to die.

"Yes…"

"YES!" Miko cheered and clapped her hands again, pulling her daughter in for a hug. "My little girl isn't a virgin anymore!"

"YOU DO KNOW THAT MOST MOTHERS WOULD BE HORRIFIED, RIGHT?"

"But you know I'm not like most mothers!" Miko pouted. "So, how did it happen? Was it a romantic moment between you two? You both share a bedroom, right? Did it happen one night when the sexual tension was too high?"

"What makes you think we didn't talk about our feelings first before having sex?"

"Because the both of you are the type of people to act before actually thinking."

Yuuri shook her head and turned away. "I have no words…"

"You can start by telling me the whole story."

Yuuri glanced at the clock on the wall. If she didn't leave now, she would definitely be late for school. She took one more bite of food and stood up, "Look, mom, I'll tell you later when I come home from school, okay? I still have time to get to school if I pick up my pace." She kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbed her school bag. As she headed towards the door, both her dad and her brother were heading down the stairs.

"Yuu-chan, you're still here? You're gonna be late!"

She put her hand on the doorknob. "I know, Shouri, I'm already leaving!" She opened the door yelling, "Itarasai!"

 _"They are a very close family, aren't they?" one of the foreign nobles asked._

 _"That they are," Murata smiled._

 _"Wait, I'm sorry," Yozak smirked at Murata, "but did Her Majesty's mother just call you 'Ken-chan'?"_

 _"What?" His eyes were wide, so wide that he almost looked like a child. "Mama-san and I have a pretty close relationship. She practically thinks of me as another daughter! I even have my own apron for when I help her cook whenever I'm over at her house!"_

 _"… wait, you have an apron?" Yozak could not hide his grins._

 _"Yeah, it's pink and frilly and has a red heart stitched on it…" Yozak blinked. "BUT THAT APRON WAS ORIGINALLY FOR YUURI, OKAY? SHE DIDN'T WANT IT AND MAMA-SAN DIDN'T WANT IT TO GO TO WASTE SO SHE GAVE IT TO ME AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE RUDE SO I USE IT, OKAY?"_

 _"You do know that nothing you're saying is making your situation any better, right?"_

 _Up on the beams, a silent figure was trying his best to not have a nosebleed over the image of Murata wearing said apron… only said apron._

* * *

She went her usual route to school on her bike. On her way, she passed by the park and took a glimpse at the bully trio who were lounging around one of the benches. They were drinking what seems to be cans of beer and smoking cigarettes. She shook her head and ignored them, keeping track on her way to school.

 _Murata had to explain you're only allowed to start drinking once you're eighteen. Most teenagers could be allowed to drink when their parents are around. Although, it is common for teenagers to sneak around and do so anyway. He also admitted that he and Yuuri are not rule followers and would sneak in a drink every now and then while on Earth. He especially during the rare parties he would be able to sneak into. Yuuri was never fond of parties and so would stay home and wait for Murata's call to tell her he was ready to go. Or if he wouldn't call at all, she'd go there herself and drag him home. It was then he joked that dealing with a drunk version of himself might be how she is able to deal with a clingy Gunter._

 _Yozak and some of the few others who witnessed Gunter's clinginess to Yuuri, sputtered out a laug. Whilst a few others, Gwendal included, only shook their heads at his embarrassment._

 _Gunter was ashamed and only held his head in his hands as a response._

 _Murata also explained what a cigarette is. And how it's not exactly something bad, just harmful to a person's health, if done constantly._

 _"How do you know Her Majesty has never actually done such a thing? You did mention yourself that you don't know much about her since you both go to different schools."_

 _Murata turned to the noble who spoke and saw he was a human. He gave him his sinister glance and replied, "That's why I suggested we do this little activity…"_

* * *

Yuuri arrived in her classroom and greeted her friends, who all greeted her back. She put her bag down on her seat, and joined them in learning the latest gossip. A few minutes later, their teacher, Kudo-sensei walked in. "All right, class, I do hope you completed your reading assignments."

Every single student's hearts dropped to the floor.

"I'm kidding."

Yuuri leaned over the table nearest her and let her body collapse in relief. And also to let her heart rate go back to normal. She may slack off sometimes, but she's pretty sure Kudo-sensei didn't give them a reading assignment.

Class and the rest of the school day went on as usual. During lunch, she decided to join her classmates in the cafeteria. She knew they would follow her to the rooftop anyway, had she chosen to eat there.

They chatted and caught up with each other. A lot of their questions were about Yuuri and her relationship with Wolfram. She sated their curiosity as much as she could without giving too much information. She chose her words carefully, editing the stories a bit to make it more relatable. She couldn't exactly tell them she's the reigning monarch in a whole other dimension.

During lunch, Itsuma approached their table and stood near Yuuri.

"So, Shibuya," he started, "Are we going to get to meet this new boy toy of yours?"

Yuuri stiffened. She put back a mask on her face and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? You want to meet him?"

He shrugged, moving to put an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I mean, if you're going to go out with this guy and not me, it would be nice to see my competition."

Yuuri laughed. "Nah, I think it's best for you not to meet him."

"Why's that?"

"Your ego would only deflate."

"Oooh's" and "Oh shit's" echoed around the room. Most of which were from the guys and the other girls Yuuri knows Itsuma also hits on. Because, just like Yuuri, they don't give him the time of day as well. Though Itsuma's fangirls shot daggers at Yuuri, even though some of them are her friends.

Itsuma himself was stunned for a moment, before forcing out a smirk. "Maybe you don't want me to meet him because he doesn't exist," he sneers.

"I don't need to prove myself to you," She shrugs back.

"Whatever, Shibuya. But until I actually see him, I'm not gonna stop bothering you, nor am I gonna even believe that he's real." He walks out of the cafeteria, his goons following after him.

 _"I am going to murder someone…" Wolfram growled. Conrart and Gwendal were right behind him, ready to hold him down if he does anything. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is? Hitting on my fiancee?"_

 _"Well, Wolfram, you can't blame him." Gunter pointed out. "He's interested in Her Majesty, and I guess he doesn't want to give up on her. You would do the same thing if you were in his shoes, wouldn't you?"_

 _"Gunter, don't you see it? All he wants is to get in her pants!" Wolfram yells._

 _"I have to agree with Wolfram on this, Gunter." Murata stepped in. "Itsuma is well known for how he treats girls. If Yuuri wasn't as smart as she was, we don't know what he would've done to her."_

* * *

When Yuuri went back to class, she felt daggers pointed towards her back. She knows that her actions and words against Itsuma were what caused this. She shook her head at the immaturity of her "friends" and went back to her seat.

"This is why I prefer the other world," she sighed.

 _"Is she sad? Is Her Majesty sad? YOUR MAJESTYYYYYY! YOUR LOYAL GUNTER IS COMING FOR YOU!"_

 _"Sit down, Lord von Christ!" Gwendal pulled the lavender-haired man down back into his seat._

 _"But Gwendal! Her Majesty is sad! We can't let her be sad! Wolfram!" He turned to the blonde who focused on watching his fiancee. "How could you sit there and let people ridicule her that way?"_

 _"Are you kidding me, Gunter? I would love to throw fireballs at those dumbasses, but unfortunately, I can't! So shut it."_

 _Gunter was about to argue again, but Gwendal shot him down with a glare._

* * *

Yuuri closed the door behind her as she got home. "Mom! I'm back!" She goes up to her room. She opens the door and turns on the light. She looks at her room and nearly gets a heart attack when she finds her mother waiting for her on the bed.

"GOD DAMN IT, MOM!" She leaned against the door frame with her hand to her heart. "I swear, if people are going to keep shocking the living shit out of me today, I'm gonna have a heart attack." She straightened herself out and faced her bed, where her mother was sitting on the edge of. "What do you want, mom?"

"You said you were going to tell me about your relationship with Wolfram." She pouted.

Yuuri rubbed her temples and sat down on the bed beside her mom. "Fine… fine!" She made herself comfortable on the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you two get together?"

She told her mother about how she and Wolfram were getting on nicely, even though she didn't notice anything romantic. They were simply just… friends. She told her about what happened up to the point Sara's letter arrived.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _It was one of those rare days when Gunter ended Yuuri's lessons early. Greta, however, was not spared. Yuuri tried to get her out of her lessons too, but Gunter refused. And Greta didn't want Yuuri to suffer in her stead, so she told Wolfram to take her before she changed her mind and decided to continue with her lessons._**

 ** _They were both walking around the garden when an idea popped into Wolfram's head._**

 ** _"Yuuri?" He had her face him. "Wanna go out for a ride?"_**

 ** _She smiled. "Sure."_**

 ** _Not thinking about it, Yuuri looped her hand through Wolfram's arm and rested it on the crook of his elbow. They smiled at each other, and Wolfram led her to the stables. He resisted the urge to lace his fingers with hers, thinking she would only pull away from him._**

 ** _When they reached the stables, Wolfram and Yuuri saddled their horses… or at least, Yuuri tried to. When he noticed Yuuri was having difficulty, he finished his as swiftly and securely as he could and went over to help her._**

 ** _"You are such a wimp," he grinned._**

 ** _"I am not!"_**

 ** _"How long have you been riding Ao, and up to now, you still don't know how to saddle him?" He asked while he saddled Ao._**

 ** _"Oh, shut up."_**

 ** _After a few minutes, he was done. He knew she was capable of getting up on Ao, on her own, but he still helped her anyway._**

 ** _"Thank you," she mumbled._**

 ** _He got up on his own horse and asked her if she was ready. When she nodded her head, he led them out. They passed Dorcascos on their way out and asked him to inform the others that they went out for a ride._**

 ** _A group of soldiers tried to go with them for Yuuri's protection, but told them they would be fine and that Wolfram could protect her._**

 ** _As they galloped away, Yuuri realized that she always trusted Wolfram. Even all the way back to when she practically begged him to take her to the burning village. She trusted him to protect her, even though he sort of tried to kill her in a duel._**

 ** _They went their usual routes, and since they didn't bother with disguises, were easily recognized by the townspeople — which is completely out of protocol. Adults waved at them as they passed, and children ran up to them, asking Yuuri if she could come and play._**

 ** _She gently declined and promised them that next time she visits, she'll bring Greta and Morgif along so they could all play, and Morgif can entertain the children._**

 ** _They went past the kingdom gates and grazed around a bit at the nearby lake. They got off, and Wolfram tethered both their horses to a tree, but with a rope long enough for them to graze around in the grass and to reach the lake to drink water._**

 ** _Yuuri leaned back on the trunk of a tree, and Wolfram sat beside her._**

 ** _"We should do this more often," he remarked._**

 ** _"Yeah, that would be nice. We could bring food and a blanket, and just relax."_**

 ** _"Mhmm…" he trailed off._**

 ** _Yuuri glanced at him, noticing his eyes were starting to get droopy. "If you're tired, you can lie your head on my lap."_**

 ** _"No, Yuuri, it's all right—"_**

 ** _"Please, Wolfram? I don't mind. Besides, you're always letting me sleep on you. How about I return the favor this time?"_**

 ** _"All right…"_**

 ** _He adjusted his position and laid his head on her lap. She moved his bangs back, rubbing his temples. "Are you comfortable?"_**

 ** _"Your thighs are soft…"_**

 ** _"I'll take that as a yes."_**

 ** _She continuously combed his hair, letting him drift off to sleep. A little while later, she heard his soft breathing and glanced down at him with a smile. She was met with a calm and relaxed face. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, careful not to wake him up._**

 ** _After that, she leaned back on the tree and stared off into the beauty that was her kingdom, waiting for her prince to wake up._**

 ** _The both of them went out on rides alone together regularly after that. Sometimes they brought Greta along with them, and sometimes they didn't._**

 ** _One day, when they brought Greta with them, Yuuri leaned back on the usual tree and held Greta in her lap. She softly ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, and hummed a calm tune. Moments later, she started singing:_**

 ** _"_** _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_ ** _"_**

 ** _When she ended the song, she heard Wolfram stifle a chuckle. "She's asleep."_**

 ** _"Yeah…" Yuuri smiled. "I think it's time we go back to the castle?"_**

 ** _Wolfram agreed. "Let me ready the horses and then I'll take her." Yuuri nodded. Wolfram unhitched the horses and walked back to the two girls. He placed a hand around Greta's shoulders, and his other hand under her knees and lifted her. Yuuri packed up their picnic basket and brought it to Ao, her horse. She walked towards Wolfram, lifted Greta for a moment to let Wolfram up his horse, and then handing her to him for the ride back._**

 ** _When they got back to the castle, Dorcascos and Gunter were waiting for them in front of the castle steps. Upon seeing them, Yuuri and Wolfram glanced towards each other. They were used to Dorcascos waiting for them to bring their horses to the stables, but what was unusual was seeing Gunter there._**

 ** _Yuuri got off her horse, and Gunter took Greta so Wolfram could get down. Once he got down, Greta was returned to him._**

 ** _"Gunter, is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked._**

 ** _"A letter has arrived for you, Your Majesty?"_**

 ** _"From who?"_**

 ** _Gunter was silent for a moment. "I think it's best we discuss this in your office, Your Majesty."_**

 ** _She turned to Wolfram, worriedly. "I'll bring Greta to her room, and then I'll meet you in your office." Then he walked away._**

 ** _Everyone arrived in Yuuri's office, Wolfram being the last one to arrive as he came from Greta's bedroom._**

 ** _"Now that we're all here…" Yuuri started, scanning the faces of everyone in the room. "Who is this letter from?"_**

 ** _"Actually, Your Majesty, there are two letters,_** **both** ** _from King Saralegui."_**

 ** _At first it was lost to Yuuri as to why Gunter had to wait until everyone was in her office, then she turned towards Wolfram who looked like he was about to throw a fireball. Conrart grabbed his brother's arm right away before he could do anything dangerous to anyone present._**

 ** _"What are the letters about, Gunter?" Gwendal asked._**

 ** _"Well this letter is a thank you letter…" he cleared his throat and read the letter to all of them out loud. Just as he described, it really was a thank you letter. When he finished, Yuuri stared at him._**

 ** _"If that's all it was, why did you have to discuss this in private?"_**

 ** _Gunter stared at the parcel for a moment. "The thing is, the second letter is indicated to be for your eyes only, Your Majesty." He handed her the second letter and she took it from him, feeling all eyes on her. She opened it up and read it. Everyone watched her as she silently read it to herself, their curiosity growing as her eyes widened until she finished reading the letter. She folded up the letter and closed it to her chest, her cheeks red and her eyes still wide._**

 ** _"What does it say, Your Majesty?" Gwendal asked._**

 ** _"I… I can't say…"_**

 ** _They were all shocked. Theories ran through each of their heads as to why Yuuri wouldn't let them read it, or at least tell them what it was about. They all had one suspicion that seemed to match her reaction, but everyone was too scared to say it… everyone except Wolfram._**

 ** _"It's a love letter, isn't it?" He growled._**

 ** _Yuuri rolled her eyes. "Is that really all you can think about?"_**

 ** _"Maybe you could tell us, so I wouldn't have to speculate." He tried grabbing the letter from her, but she was fast and she moved away from him._**

 ** _"Don't I get to choose who reads it and who doesn't?" She got no reply, other than Wolfram trying another grab. Not wanting to risk him actually getting it, she tucked the letter into her bra, giving the men a peek of her cleavage. Wolfram stopped himself mid grab when he realized just what it was he was about to do. Yuuri gave him a taunting glare. "Continue, and I'll attack you with a water serpent."_**

 ** _Wolfram stepped back, knowing that even though Yuuri wasn't a violent person by nature and only used her powers when she's angry, he's sure that touching her private parts would certainly anger her — accident or not._**

 ** _She calmed herself down and stepped out of the office, taking the letter with her._**

 ** _"What was that all about?" Gwendal asked._**

 ** _"I'm not sure," Conrart answered. "But I think I know someone who can find out."_**

 ** _Conrart, Wolfram, and Yozak, who they met in the stables, snuck off to the Tomb of the Great One in order to talk to the Great Sage._**

 ** _After some persuasion — mostly from Gisela who came to their aid, the female warriors allowed the three of them to enter. They met up with him by the fountain in the middle of the Tomb._**

 ** _"To what do I owe this pleasure?"_**

 ** _"We need to ask you of something, Your Eminence. This favor will benefit you to?" Yozak grinned._**

 ** _"Oh?"_**

 ** _Conrart explained the situation to him, which even caught the Sage by surprise. "I see… I'll stop by for dinner this evening and try to get it out of her."_**

 ** _That evening, Ken "surprised" them for dinner. He joined them for the meal, and afterwards, asked Yuuri to her office to update her on what's been happening around the kingdom, what was the latest gossip in the castle, stuff like that. But secretly, he was going to find a way to wheedle details about the note out of her._**

 ** _Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. The moment they stepped into the room, Yuuri shoved the letter in his face and shuffled back and forth as she waited anxiously for him to finish reading it._**

 ** _"Oh my gods…" Murata stared at Yuuri as she continued to pace around the room. "Well?"_**

 ** _"Well what?"_**

 ** _"You do love him, don't you?"_**

 ** _"Well, I have been feeling differently towards him these past few weeks…"_**

 ** _"And?"_**

 ** _"And it is most definitely a possibility — I mean, he has been a lot more gentle with me, my heart skips a beat every time I see him, and I always feel safe when he's around…" Yuuri paused and turned to Murata. "Oh my gods, I do love him." Yuuri sought for couch's armrest for support and sat down._**

 ** _"And?"_**

 ** _"And I love him. I fucking love that blonde brat."_**

 ** _"And?"_**

 ** _"And what, Murata?"_**

 ** _"What are you going to do about it?"_**

 ** _"I… I don't know. Probably not say anything about it."_**

 ** _"Are you kidding me?"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"Wolfram has been in love with you for years! You're not going to tell him that you're in love with him?"_**

 ** _"Well, I won't do or say anything about it_** **for now** ** _, see where this goes, maybe I'll do something when I'm ready? I don't know."_**

 ** _"Wow. You really are a wimp." Yuuri was about to object when he interrupted her. "But unfortunately, I'll respect your wishes. But if I feel like you've gone too far or too long not saying anything, I_** **will** ** _step in." With that, he left the room and goes to Gwendal's office where the men said to meet them after meeting with Yuuri._**

 ** _He enters the office and slams the door, startling Gwendal, Gunter, Conrart, Yozak, and Wolfram._**

 ** _"Well?" Wolfram asks. "Is it a love letter like what I thought?"_**

 ** _Murata shook his head. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. But it is personal, and I promised Yuuri I wouldn't tell anyone anything about it."_**

 ** _"WHAT?"_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, everyone, but this is something Yuuri has to deal with herself when she's ready."_**

 ** _With that he leaves the room. The next day was when Yuuri's weird behavior started._**

From there, Yuuri described what happened during the next few weeks, leading up to when Murata finally got fed up and revealed the truth to everyone else, she and Wolfram finally starting their courtship, and what has happened between them since.

Miko jumped up and squealed. She took Yuuri into her arms and pressed their cheeks together. "Oh, my darling daughter — in love! With a _prince_ no less! Well, an ex-prince, but you get the point!"

"Okay, mom. Calm down, please?" Miko let go of Yuuri and pulled away, but her big smile never drifted from her face. "I'm glad you're happy for me, but it would be nice if you toned it down a bit?"

"But Yuu-chan, I'm only expressing my happiness for you!" Miko cried.

"I get that, mom, but it would be nice if you just weren't so over-excited all the time…"

Miko stared at her daughter critically. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Yuuri nodded. Miko sighed. "All right, I promise to turn it down."

"Do you also promise not to listen to Murata's stories about me all the time?"

Miko rolled her eyes but nodded in the end. She smiled at Yuuri and they both pulled each other in for a hug.

 _"Ooh's" and "oh dear's" echoed around the room as they watched Yuuri's mother crossed her fingers behind her back, away from Yuuri's eyes._

 _"I love you, Mama-san!" Murata cried._

 _"That was really how you two got together?" Waltorana asked._

 _Wolfram nodded. "Yeah… kind of a mess, isn't it?"_

 _Waltorana shook his head. "It wouldn't be you two if it wasn't a mess."_

 _Wolfram laughed. "You're right, Uncle." he watched as Yuuri pulled away from her mother and they both started working on dinner. "You're right."_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **The song Yuuri sings and hums to Wolfram "You'll Be Here In My Heart" by Phil Collins**


End file.
